The Paths We Cross
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, he's been walking down the same crooked road that contains bumps, cracks and even holes that he can't get out of alone. What happens when the hope of his little girl Lilly and a new "inspiring" woman walks into his life?
1. A Turn

**Title: The Paths We Cross**

**Summary:** Eli Goldsworthy, he's been walking down the same crooked road that contains bumps, cracks and even holes that he can't get out of alone. What happens when the hope of his little girl Lilly and a new "inspiring" woman walks into his life? Maybe she'll get to teach him that if he doesn't like the road he's walking on, to start paving a new one.

AGES:

ELI-25

ANYA-26

CLARE-24

LILLY-3

***PLEASE NOTE LILLY IS NOT YOUR AVERAGE 3 YEAR OLD, SHE IS QUITE THE AVERAGE OF A FIVE OR SIX YEAR OLD!***

**A/N From The Cliffhanger Girl**: Hey guys! First off, big thank you to Jddcdancer for letting me work on a story with her! Secondly, I want to make a shout out for all of you who are reading this, because you're in for a real treat! Again, big thanks to Jddcdancer for helping me with this story! Please Enjoy it, and don't forget to leave some reviews!

**A/N From JDDCdancer1497 **Hey all you readers, I am so glad you decided to read this because believe me, you are in for a real treat. Big thanks to The Cliffhanger Girl for doing this story with me! Us combined is going to bring you an epic story, I can promise you that! So read and enjoy then review and let us enjoy those!

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I groaned loudly, my eyes clenching tightly together, shaking my head slowly back and forth as I continued to hear my front door being banged on consistently. Every friggin' time I get one second to finally close my eyes, I'm rudely interrupted.

"Who is it?" I called out, opening the door in the process and then seeing Anya standing before me, her face reading everything but happy as she handed me Lilly's bag and said, "I'm going out, I need you to take her for the weekend."

"B-but it's your weekend, you can't just go out, she's your responsibility," I told her, as I felt like I was dealing with two three year olds.

Anya sighed aggravatingly, as she started to tap her foot impatiently which caused my eyes to twitch slightly with every tap and I said, "I'll take her with me, it's not like she enjoys being with you anyways."

"See, this is why I divorced you," she stated and I scoffed, breezing past her to get Lilly in her car as I mumbled through gritted teeth, "Yeah, that's why I divorced you."

The second I opened Anya's car door, Lilly's frown turned into a smile as she clenched her teddy bear to her chest and cheered, "Daddy!" I smirked, taking her out of the car seat and responding, "Hey baby girl, daddy's got you."

Lilly wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, pulling gently at the black strands as she whispered in my ear, "Is mommy mad at me?"

My daughter watched as her mother hurriedly walked by us, her hair picking up in the wind as I shook my head while saying, "Don't worry about her Lil', she just needs some alone time."

We made our way back into my house as she asked cluelessly, "With who?"

I placed her down on her tired two feet, noticing that it was already midnight and Anya didn't even change her into her pajamas so she can sleep. I kneeled down in front of Lilly, placing her teddy bear on the floor and sighing in frustration, knowing that it's almost below zero outside and Anya didn't even put a fucking jacket on her daughter.

"See...your mommy, thinks that it's okay to spend time with other men...because she turned out to be a whore," I mumbled the last part as Lilly's mouth formed into an "O", obviously not getting what I said, thank god.

My eyes bulged seeing a tad bit of _"powder"_ on Lilly's frog shirt as I asked, "What's this sweetheart?"

_**Cocaine.**_

"Mommy told me not to tell you," she mumbled lowly, her cheeks turning a tint of red, knowing that she had already said too much by just telling me that she wasn't supposed to say anything.

I quickly hoisted Lilly up in my arms, making her giggle, as I brought her into her room and said, "Hold your breath in baby girl." She quickly took a deep breath, her mouth shutting as her little arms raised in the air, letting me slip her shirt over her head.

"That a girl," I said while placing on her giraffe pajamas in exchange for her cocaine filled clothes that Anya keeps at her house.

When I started setting up her bed, I turned to her and I saw her tiny hands tightly gripping the Little Mermaid DVD I gave her as a birthday gift two weeks ago. Her small smile formed into a huge grin as she stood on her toes, pleadingly saying, "D-daddy can we pleeeeasee watch it? M-mommy said I couldn't with her but please, can me and you watch it?"

"It's time for you to go bed," I whispered while pecking her on the cheek and trying to pry the DVD from her hands.

She shook her head as she said, "Please Daddy, just a little."

"Alright baby girl, go into the living room and I'll be in soon," I told her as she happily skipped off into the living room when I pulled out my phone, calling the one person I knew would love to stay up and watch The Little Mermaid with us.

"What dude?" I heard Adam say annoyingly on the other line of my phone and I responded, "Hey Eli, how are you? Horrible, great."

"I'm sincerely apologizing for the heart for the attitude dude, but you just kind of woke up Fiona and me so, what's up? Is there anything wrong with Lilly? Is she okay?" I smirked, a place in my heart warming up knowing that my friends always put Lilly first in their minds and said, "Lilly's fine...but, I need to ask a favor of you guys."

"Sure, anything," he said and I smirked, scratching my head, "Can you and Fiona stay the night with me and Lilly? We're going to be watching The Little Mermaid and I got beer in the fridge, just...please, I need my friends over."

"Anya again?" Adam asked and I gulped through forming tears, "Yeah."

"We'll be there soon."

As The Little Mermaid credits went on, Lilly was already fast asleep.

I sighed, looking over at Fiona sleeping soundlessly between a passed out Adam's legs, their hands were interlocked and Adam had his nose pressed up against her hair, breathing in every scent that she possessed.

_**He was so lucky to have a girl like Fiona, she was so lucky to have a guy like Adam.**_

I remember when Anya and I were like that, close to perfect and at times, we couldn't stop being around each other because it would hurt too much to be apart. But now, being alone is what I craved for…a lot.

_**Is it sad that being alone is what I crave? **_

Considering all the time I spend with an actual girl is my little baby girl, Lilly, not saying that I don't like it...I sometimes wish I had something like Adam and Fiona again.

But, then I remember what happened between Anya and I, which makes me scoff every time knowing that I was put under her _"spell"_ and was tricked. My mind was constantly messed with beyond repair, making me believe that my feelings for her were stronger than her flaws.

_**They weren't.**_

_Although, maybe having someone like Anya used to be, might be pretty nice one day...some day...down the road._

"Come on baby girl, time to go to bed," I whispered lowly as my hand came in contact with her heated cheeks.

My eyebrows tightened together in confusion as I glanced down at the sleeping angels in my arms, pressing both my hands on her forehead as I mumbled confusingly, "Shit, what do I do?"

As I continued to speak to myself, going quickly into panic mode, Fiona's eyes slowly fluttered open slowly as she whispered lowly, trying not to wake Lilly up, "Eli, what's wrong?"

"I-I think she has a fever, I don't-I don't know what to do Fiona, she was never sick with me before! What do I do? Last time s-she was sick, Anya was here and she did everything...but, I should've paid attention, I should've-," Fiona cut my nervous rant off and she grabbed my hand, "Eli, relax. We can guard your house for you while you're gone, take her to the hospital. I know this really great doctor and she's really good with kids, I'm pretty sure she works the night shifts."

"Oh thank god," I said, breathing out in relief.

I smirked when Fiona dug through her bag, pulling out a card as Adam turned around on my couch, facing the wall. Fiona smiled, handing me a card with the doctors number and I whispered, "Thank you...thank you so much Fi."

"It's fine, let me go upstairs and I'll get her coat," she said, touching my shoulder as she ran upstairs and I gripped Lilly tightly in my arms. She readjusted to the height by moaning my name lowly and whispering unexpectedly, "Daddy...it hurts."

"What hurts baby? Tell me," I whispered as Fiona came back from downstairs and carefully slipped her coat on.

"Thank you, Fiona," I said as without thinking about money, she handed me my wallet and I said, "Thank you again, please just make sure Adam doesn't clear out my fridge when I'm gone."

_**My eyes glanced back down, noticing that Lilly had once again gone back into a restless sleep.**_

"No problem," she said and then ordered, "Now go...make sure my baby is okay."

Fiona placed a light kiss on her temple, smiling when she looked up at me and I said, "Thank you for being like a mother to her, she doesn't...you know with Anya and all, she doesn't really have a female figure in her life."

"She'll always have me," she added once again and then ordered, "Please, go."

I smiled, grabbing my keys and then making my way outside, hopping quickly into Morty, placing Lilly into her car seat and then quickly starting the car. As I passed the traffic lights, I checked my mirror much too often to glance at my suddenly sick baby girl, my heart started to break, feeling her physical pain…

I ran into the hospital as fast as I could once I parked the car and quickly grabbed my sick little girl out of the car.

"Daddy," she whined groggily, pulling at the collar on my shirt.

I looked at her worriedly, as I tried to get attention from the "too busy" nurse at the front desk. I had Lilly placed on my right hip with my arm wrapped around her tightly. I banged on the counter top until the lady finally looked at me with an annoyed look.

I scoffed, "You think you're annoyed? Try coming to a damn hospital with a very sick three-year old in the back seat of your car and I can't even get any help!" I might have been overreacting just a tad, but I mean come on! It is Lilly after all, and if she is hurt or sick no one should mess with me, because if they do, I'll give them hell.

_**I'll show them a whole new fucking definition to hell…**_

"Sir, you need to calm down," she stated calmly, as if I didn't have a sick child in my hands.

I barked a laugh, "I need to calm down? Why don't you do your friggin' job!" Towards the end of my impatient statement, I was screaming.

She was about to say something, but a clear of the throat stopped her. I turned around and saw a woman around my age with an empty clipboard in hand. I couldn't see her well, considering her bangs fell lower than her eyes.

_**I looked at her whole body and sighed in relief, realizing that she must be a doctor. **_

"Hello, I'm Dr. Clare Edwards," She stated while extending her hand to shake with mine. I took her hand and shook it gently while saying nervously, "I'm Eli Goldsworthy, and this is my daughter Lilly. She's sick…" The doctor nodded her head approvingly.

Lilly tugged on my shirt with her tiny fist, burying her head into my neck when the doctor reached for her hand, touching it lightly and saying, "Hi Lilly…I'm Clare."

In return, she only gripped onto me tighter and then I apologized for her, "She's very shy…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, follow me," She said with a caring smile on her face while giving me the 'follow motion' with her hand. I started to follow before that rude nurse stopped us. What is this lady's problem? I mean seriously.

"Yes Betty?" Doctor Clare asked, grinning.

Her name is Betty? I don't like it, well I don't like _**her**_. Great, she just ruined all Betty's out there for me!

"You have other patients, Dr. Edwards," She stated.

I rolled my eyes impatiently…Why is she even a nurse if she can't see that my kid is very ill?

"I can tell this little girl needs to be looked at, she looks quite sick and I'm not going to take the chance of making this situation into a real emergency. Now would you like to take that chance?" She asked the 'Betty' with a sarcastic grin on her face.

Whoa…whoever thought a doctor would act like that? I mean like really, just wow.

"I didn't think so," She said to "Betty" once she didn't respond.

"Come along, Mr. Goldsworthy," I smirked and followed her, and this time, without any interruptions from anyone. She took us into room number thirty-six.

I couldn't tell if Lilly was shaking from being sick or just because she was slightly frightened by the way the room looked or the situation she was in. I decided that it was probably a little of both. I placed Lilly on the examining table and took the seat right next to her.

I smiled when the Doctor tried yet again to try to get Lilly to be comfortable around her, by introducing herself once again.

"Hello, Lilly, I'm Dr. Clare," The woman said in an angelic motherly tone.

I already can see why Fiona would recommend her for kids. Lilly smiled but reached for my hand and once I placed my hand in trembling hand, she held on tightly. I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "It's okay…She's not going to hurt you, she's going to help you get better."

She looked at me with widened green eyes and asked in her little, uncertain voice, "Promise?"

"Promise," I told her reassuringly, followed by a kiss on her stomach. A little something we do every time she asks me promise, I always kiss her tummy, and she loves it, giggling every time.

"Well, I can see she is in good hands," I heard Dr. Edwards say, so I looked up and saw that her hair had been moved from her face…and I could swear, I almost died right then and there.

Her big baby blue eyes were not only gorgeous but, they were quite intoxicating. I could probably look at them, stare at them, memorize them…forever and ever and never get tired.

_**It seems as if they took you in and grabbed your heart, while running away so the only choice you had was to follow.**_

I stared at her for who the hell knows how long, until I was brought back to reality when I heard Lilly whimper my name in alarm, then followed a sound that disgusted and horrified me.

When I noticed that my shirt was getting wet, it made it all the more worse as I cursed while looking up at Dr. Clare, "Shit."

"Oh no," The she gasped, and ran to her sink.

I looked at Lilly as she had tears in her eyes, uncontrollably falling down her slightly red cheeks and my heart not only broke into two, but it also sunk way deep down into my gut.

"Baby girl, it is alright, it isn't your fault at all. You couldn't help it, you're sick. Everything is fine," I swore repeatedly in my head, but kept a good show going for Lilly, and thank the Lord it worked. She smiled and laughed a bit, but then I noticed that the doctor was handing me some wet paper towels while she called for some people to come and clean the room.

"You stay here and clean yourself off, I'm going to take Lilly into the next room and see what the problem is, okay?" She asked while picking up Lilly.

The strange thing was, Lilly didn't seem scared but…she did seem shy, that is abnormal for her, but this is an environment she really hasn't been in, at least not to my knowledge. I nodded, but made a mental note to hurry so Lilly wouldn't start freaking out, like she did every time Anya left her, or gave her to me when it was clearly her turn.

I love Lilly with all of my heart, but Anya still has some custody and it seems like every time it is her weekend I still have Lilly. I don't mind for me, but for Lilly, I know she gets upset even though she doesn't know what is going on.

After five minutes went by, I helped the janitor clean up Lilly's mess and even though there was a huge damp spot on my shirt, I just shook my head and looked around nervously, in search of Lilly's room.

I sighed, smiling from the doorway as I looked at Dr. Clare, touching her tummy as Lilly licked a pink lollypop, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Now, was that so bad?" She asked teasingly, making Lilly shake her head and then her eyes widened with happiness when she saw me and waved me over to come inside.

I made my way in, as the doctor smiled at my appearance and pulled out her note pad, writing down a prescription and then asked Lilly, "You see that big room full of toys over there?"

She bobbed her head up and down and then Dr. Clare lifted her off the table, placing her on the floor and then said, "You can go play with the chalkboard."

"Really?" Lilly asked, flashing her missing teeth.

The Doctor nodded, gently patting her on the back as Lilly hesitantly walked across the hallway, joining the room full of toys.

"Thanks," I said and then she smiled, "No problem…she's a really great kid. Now, onto what's the problem with Lilly. I wrote down some medicine that'll definitely work on her, she should be better in one to two days."

As the Doctor handed me the prescription with a shaky hand, I took it, smirking and then I asked, "W-what's wrong with her?"

"She has a touch of the stomach flu, just a touch…so, it's not too bad. This is what caused the slight fever, the red cheeks and her tummy is very sensitive, so try not to touch it too often until you know she's better," Dr. Clare told me, smiling faintly.

I smirked and said, "I see…I'm sorry about that, I just, I don't like seeing her upset and that usually makes her laugh so…"

"Oh I get it, don't worry," she said while continuing, "But…I think you should come back on Monday and, since I'll be working here the night shift, if you want to come around ten p.m., I'll still be here. But, if you want a different doctor then…"

"No!" I shot back too quickly and then I coughed, "I-I uh, I mean that Lilly seems so comfortable around you and this is my first time bringing her to the doctors without my wi-, ex wife and I just want to thank you for your kindness towards her."

"It's my job," she stated, "Don't worry about it…now, just please take care of her and give her this medicine," she pointed to the prescription in my hand and smiled caringly.

When she started walking in front of me, I glanced at her as she talked to Lilly, pointing to her scribble on the chalkboard, grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but want to stare at the scene before me, and there was another part of me that wanting to stand here forever…but, I guess I'll just have to take the visit back here on Monday night...

**Hey everyone! The Cliffhanger Girl and I want to thank you all so much for reading this and we do hope that you really enjoyed this. Leave us review please, we will be internally grateful! I think Toy Story said that….hmm, okay well leave us a review! Thanks~**


	2. Rocky Road

**Authors note from The Cliffhanger Girl: wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts and all the support! Keep it up and we will keep the writing up! Love you guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Authors not from JDDCdancer: Just like The Cliffhanger Girl, I want to thank you for all of things you had done! It inspired us to create this chapter. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Dude, she was beautiful...like right now, this very second, I couldn't even describe how fucking amazing she looked," I told Adam as we downed beers together, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you just saying this because of the beer?" Adam asked and I smirked, "Now...why would I blame the booze for my bleeding love for my kid's doctor?"

Adam rolled his eyes, laughing partially as he breathed out, "Has it ever occurred to you that you're only going to see this Doctor 'Clare' one more time just to make sure Lilly is all better and then you won't see her anymore?"

"As horrible as this sounds, I'll just have to hope that Lilly gets sick more often," I told him, taking a long swig of the rest of my beer.

I sighed, tossing my head back as an aggravated growl produced in the back of my throat as I said, "Man...after Anya, I've just been so fucking down that I feel like I dug myself into a hole. But, this doctor...this woman, the way she acts around Lilly and the way that she made my heart just pound like I was going to have a heart attack, I have a good feeling about her Adam."

"Do you feel lust or love Eli?" He asked seriously and I laughed, "So what if it's just lust? I haven't gotten' it in since Lilly was born...I'm just looking for some company Adam, all I have is Lilly, which is fine. But sometimes, I wish I had someone like Fiona, I mean, not her exactly, but just a motherly figure like her for Lilly and someone that I can wrap my arms around in the middle of the night and maybe even call her mine."

"So, you're falling for her that hard, eh?" Adam said while sipping his beer lightly and I said, "Let's just say it'd be a blessing if I could just get her to a bar and drink with her."

"Oh, dude, kid at twelve o' clock," Adam warned as I turned around, seeing Lilly standing tiredly by herself while clutching her teddy bear tightly and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy," she whined as I quickly got up, thanking god that the booze didn't affect my walking as I kneeled in front of my shaking daughter, while whispering, "What's wrong honey? Why are you up?"

"M-my tummy hurts," she groaned and my heart felt like it broke into two pieces, was lit on fire and the ashes were currently being scattered all across my grave. I sighed quietly while picking her up.

"Everything okay, dude?" I heard Adam ask and I nodded, while taking my baby girl back to her room. I gently placed her back onto her bed and told her to wait a minute as her sobs began to increase because I left her alone.

I walked down the stairs and got her medicine Dr. Clare prescribed for her, and a glass of water. When I walked back into Lilly's room I saw her clenching her stomach with her tiny hands while groaning in even more pain. I tried to shake off the strong feeling of guilt off...but, I know I didn't make her sick, although it kills me knowing I can't take it away by just the snapping of my fingers...

***Two nights later***

"Daddy…" My little angle whispered, as she laid her head onto my shoulder. Since, I-Lilly wanted Clare as her doctor, we had to come at night, considering she has the late night hours.

"We'll be home soon baby girl, we just have to get Dr. Clare to make sure everything is in tip top shape," she giggled carelessly in response to my jokingly tone.

"Okay daddy," she whispered as we approached the front desk, and I realized that it was the same bitch that we had the other night.

"Hi-,"She put her hand up, stopping me from talking any further.

The nerve of this woman, I swear.

"I know why you are here, just fill this out, okay?" I took the papers from her and sat down with Lilly on my lap. I noticed that Lilly was staring at this _Betty _as I asked my three year old, "She isn't very nice, huh?" She shook her head, curling her head into my neck while snuggling into my chest, "Daddy, she reminds me of mommy."

I had to keep myself from laughing, knowing that Anya's own daughter would say such a thing about her. Even though, I know Anya doesn't care. She doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself and the coke she puts into her system. Once I was finished filling out the paperwork, I handed it to another worker and took my seat again. Not even five minutes did you see a little boy around Lilly's age coming out with his mom and Dr. Clare.

"So, just make sure he takes this every night before bed, and he should get better in no time!" Doctor Clare told the little boys mom, in her angelic voice. She looked even more perfect then last time. Her perky curls were placed into a bun with her bangs completely revealing her eyes this time. She might have even gotten a haircut. She went to the desk and picked up a file…wait for it, wait for it.

"Lilly Goldsworthy," Once Lilly heard her name being called she jumped from my lap and ran over to Doctor Clare yelling, "That's me! That's me, daddy!" I chuckled at my daughter's new found excitement and replied, while standing up from my chair as I walked over towards them, "Yes, that's you."

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Dr. Clare led us into the back and into the same room that we were in just two nights ago. Lilly went up to her and raised her arms, signaling that she wanted for her to pick her up and place her on the examining table.

I chuckled, telling Lilly, "She's your doctor, it isn't her job to put you up here." She mouthed an "oh" and looked down in shame, not knowing what to do.

Well, now I feel like an ass.

I looked up at her doctor and she smiled while winking at me, "Lilly, it is perfectly alright. Your daddy just doesn't know me, and that I always put little girls like you up on the examining table."

Lilly looked up at her with smiling eyes as Dr. Clare picked her up and set her back down onto the table.

"I think it's because daddy gets nervous around you." Oh my…what did she just say? I stood there silent while I watched the scene before me unfold.

"Oh, and why is that?" She asked curiously to my three year old daughter. "It's because he thinks you're very pretty." I laughed nervously, when Doctor Clare looked at me.

"You know, it is funny, she has been saying some pretty weird things ever since you gave her that medicine," I covered while scratching the back of my neck.

Lilly motioned for Dr. Clare to come down to her level, so she followed suit. Thank goodness she is the worst whisperer ever! "My daddy wants to go drinking with you." Dr. Clare's face was surprised, but not too displeased.

"D-drink c-coffee," I choked out like a stuttering idiot, a big, stupid, stuttering idiot.

Dr. Clare smiled widely at me and said to my daughter, "Well, Lilly is my last patient before my break. Maybe you two would want to accompany me to the cafeteria, if it isn't too late that is." She was so...so fucking gorgeous that at this point, I couldn't even take it.

"No worries, it is not too late," Lilly replied. This made both I and her doctor laugh. Shouldn't be the other way around for saying that?

"Perfect! So let's get a good look at the little tummy of yours so we can go down stairs," Lilly nodded enthusiastically. I thought Lilly was finally okay with her doctor but when Clare went to pick up Lilly's shirt she panicked and grabbed onto me. I mouthed an_ 'I'm sorry'_ to Clare before turning my attention to my daughter.

"Daddy," she whispered, gesturing for me to come down to her level. I rubbed her tummy gently and I asked, "What's wrong honey? Are you okay?" She nodded but still buried her head into my chest.

I don't understand why she is being like this all of a sudden, I mean sure she is shy, but she was perfectly fine a moment ago. I looked up at Doctor Clare, and she looked just as concerned as I did. Lilly looked at Clare too before whispering to me.

"She's a keeper!" Lilly lied back down and she pulled up her shirt herself, a huge smile on her face. Did I mention that Lilly is the worst whisperer ever? I am mortified already, and I haven't even talked to this amazing lady outside of an appointment for my three year old...

"So, what's your favorite animal Lilly?" Dr-I mean, Clare, Clare asked my daughter...Clare told me not too long ago to say only her name, but I seem to get sidetracked while looking at her and I say 'Doctor Clare'.

I shook my head and smirked as Lilly giggled while saying, "I like elephants but my daddy says I can't have one."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I don't want to clean up heaping piles of elephant doo-doo for the rest of my life," I told Lilly as Clare smiled, covering her mouth with her hand, signaling her laughter.

"What other animals Lilly? Like, small things?" Clare asked and Lilly pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and then lightly tapping her index finger on her chin while pondering her thoughts.

"Hm...well, one day me and daddy were passing this pet store and there were little kitties in the front but daddy told me that we can't have a pet," Lilly said with a pout spreading across her tiny face.

"And why is that?" Clare asked, basically intriguing her, glancing at me and Lilly responded, "Yeah daddy...why not?"

"Yeah daddy, why not?" Clare repeated Lilly's words as I smiled, "I don't know...maybe it deals with the fact that I never really had a pet when I was your age or any age for that matter, so I wouldn't know how to take care of it."

"But I can help you daddy!" Lilly screeched and Clare whispered, "I'm sorry."

I smirked and said, "Don't worry about it, so Lilly...tell me, what do you know about kittens?"

Lilly smiled as Clare took a sip of her coffee while glancing at me, smiling as my daughter responded, "I know that they needs lots of cuddles and they need you to constantly love them or else their fur will come off."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked and she said, "Mommy."

I rolled my eyes, "Well...mommy is wrong, because-," Clare shook her head, making me stop as I mentally sighed but then corrected myself, "I mean...mommy is partially right, but you see, there's a little bit more to having a pet."

"Dr. Clare, do you know anything about having a pet?" Lilly asked her as Clare propped her elbows on the table and said, "Well...I do know that they do need lots of pettings from little girls unless they won't purr."

"What's a purr?" Lilly asked cluelessly, getting very interested in the conversation as Clare said, "Well...you know when your daddy rubs your tummy and you laugh?"

She nodded and then continued, "Well, when you cuddle and pet your kitten then they purr, just like you laugh. They only do it because they're so happy that someone special loves them."

"Wow," I whispered, hoping no one heard as I was blown away by Clare's impression that she was making for Lilly.

After a half hour of constant laughter, smiling and giggles, Clare was interrupted mid-sentence by the call of her name and the call...wasn't by a nurse, or a doctor. It was by a broad man holding a beer in his right hand shakily, who then repeated her name as Clare tensed up in her seat.

"I-I'm sorry, please take Lilly and go," Clare ordered nervously as the man with blood shot eyes glared at her from afar and she handed me Lilly, since she was sitting on her lap and whispered, "Go."

"But who is-," She cut me off and said, "You need to leave, now."

"Who's that Daddy?" Lilly whispered lowly in my ear, making sure NO ONE around us heard her as I gulped, my heart sinking into my stomach as I starting walking away from the scene.

"I don't know sweetheart," I said while kissing her temple nervously and looking back, watching as Clare fought with the stubborn man while he screamed at her, everyone's heads in the hospital turning but the workers seemed to turn back around to their work, making me feel that this man intrudes on her life at this hospital on a regular basis.

"What are you doing screwing around with single men and their kids?" He screamed at her, pointing towards me as Lilly started to cry, her tiny chest heaving against me as her sobs filled my ears.

"You don't talk to them ever again," he ordered, drinking his beer once again and then hissed, "Did you hear me? Are you deaf?"

I gulped, watching the man take a hold on Clare's chin as she glanced at me from afar, blue eyes now filled with tears as she mouthed, "Go", and without another word, I left with a guilty conscious and a crying Lilly...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave us your wonderful reviews! <strong>


	3. When She Cries

Authors Note From The Cliffhanger Girl-Thank you guys so much for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts and everything! Please, keep it up! Like we said before, as long as you review, the longer this story goes on!

Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497- You are all so fantastic, words cannot express how lucky both I and the Cliffhanger Girl are to have all of you reading/reviewing our story. Thank you all so very much for your kind words and the feeling to help us keep going with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Don't you think daddy is covered in enough makeup?" I asked Lilly, as she bit back her bottom lip, concentrating on what 'creation' she was making on my face.

She sighed and pouted, "Stop moving so much daddy! You wiggle more than a worm!"

I smirked, as I watched my daughter use Anya's lipstick that she gave Lilly on my lips. A part of me was dying inside, realizing that this was the lipstick that she always used to wear when I was around her, and when I kissed her, I could taste it on her lips.

"Lilly you're going to turn me into a girl if you keep going with this," I told her as she nodded, grabbing the blush and then saying, "That's the plan daddy, now close your eyes!"

I felt the pad of the makeup on my cheeks and then I heard the doorbell ring, as Lilly growled impatiently, "I'll never finish you daddy with all these interruptions!"

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of whoever is at the-," I cut myself off, looking at Dr Clare...well, Clare, holding some sort of cage in her right hand as I continued, "door."

Clare smiled weakly, before saying, "I-I uh, hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Oh shit, the makeup," I opened the door, shouting, "You can come in!" I heard Clare's clank of her heels as she walked inside my house, closing the door behind her. I rushed to the kitchen sink, grabbing a towel and trying my best to rub all this makeup off my face as quickly as I could.

When I came back into the living room, Clare was smiling from the kitchen and tears were forming in Lilly's eyes, realizing I took the art that she created off my face.

"Daddy," her lip trembled, "You didn't like it?"

I shook my head, mouthing a 'one second' to Clare as I kneeled down next to Lilly, rubbing her tummy with my hand, making her smile. She smiled, tears streaming down her face as I said, "I loved it Lilly, I just had to take it off because we have a visitor."

"It's not mommy, is it?" Lilly immediately took an escape route behind my leg, peaking her head out from my leg as she clung to me. I shook my head, gesturing to Clare, "You can come into the living room."

I looked down and Lilly's face turned into a smile, as she ran up to Clare, while saying her name excitingly and jumping into her arms.

_**I've never seen my daughter so excited to see someone like this, except for me of course.**_

"Lilly, get off of her," I ordered as Clare smiled, hugging her back tightly, not seeming to really mind my daughter clinging onto her like a child afraid to leave their parents for the first day of school.

"I missed you so much," Lilly whispered in her ear and then she asked, "Who was that mean man you were with before?"

Clare's eyes seemed to drop, as I sighed, "Lilly, that's none of our business."

"No, no, it's okay...that's actually why I came here," Clare set Lilly down, beside the cage that she had brought inside with her. Lilly sat down in front of the cage, where the door was, as her curiosity overcame her as she whispered, "What's inside here Daddy?"

_As much as I wanted to know what was in the cage, I wanted to know who that man was with Clare more than anything at the moment._

"Lilly, I want you to meet a friend of mine," Clare smiled, bending down beside her as Lilly gasped, "You put a person inside of here! How did they fit? Daddy could never fit in here, he's too big!"

Clare giggled, and then said, "My friend isn't quite a person Lilly, more of an...animal."

The second Clare opened the cage door, Lilly smiled widely, watching a tiny kitten slowly make its way out onto the carpeted floor. Lilly looked up at me, then back at Clare as she asked, "What's her name?"

"It's actually a boy," Clare clarified and then said, "His name is whatever you want it to be."

"Really?" Lilly gasped, "Daddy, what should we name him?"

Clare held the kitten in her hand as Lilly petted it, flinching ever so often because the purring had started as my daughter looked up at me, wondering what the name could be.

"Name it was you want Lilly," I smiled reassuringly as Lilly thudded her thumb on her chin playfully, thinking critically about the name of her very first pet ever.

"How about Eclare?" She asked innocently, and my eyes bulged, "Why would you name it that Lilly, out of all the names in the world?"

Clare's eyebrows quirked, her curiosity also growing as Lilly said, "Well, you take the E from daddy's first name, and then you take Clare and put it together. Since Clare gave me him, and your my daddy I just thought it'd be right. I thought about EC but that sounds weird, Eclare sounds interesting. What do you guys think?"

"It's cute," Clare whispered, and then I smiled, "It's a beautiful name Lilly."

Clare blushed as Lilly asked anxiously, "C-can I, Dr C-Clare can I keep your boyfriend?"

I smiled as Lilly managed to conjoin the information that the cat was Clare's boy, who was a friend. Clare smiled and said, "Lilly, I'd be insulted if you didn't...Eclare is all yours."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms eagerly around Clare's neck, wrapping her in a breath taking hug between the two most..._amazing_ girls in the world.

"Can I hold him?" Lilly asked Clare as she smiled at her, "Of course Lilly...but, you have to be careful and don't drop him. Eclare is delicate right now, just like you."

"What does delicate mean Daddy?" She asked me as I continued to glare at the two girls, not quite hearing what Lilly asked because I was too busy taking in and embedding this moment in my memory.

"It means fragile, or easily breakable," Clare said as Lilly gasped, "I'll never up break Eclare! I mean, break little Eclare! I promise, I promise!"

"You don't have to call me Dr Clare, Lilly, call me Clare, please," she begged Lilly with smiling eyes as I kneeled down next to my daughter as Clare slowly handed Lilly the baby kitten.

"Just...like...that," Clare said as Lilly was currently holding her first pet in her arms, as she cuddled into the hug with Eclare.

"Can I bring Eclare into my room daddy, can he sleep in bed with me? I have to show him my room, please?" She asked me eagerly, as her feet were already moving towards the room, not bothering for an answer.

I smirked and stood up, holding two hands out for Clare as I grabbed her hands, helping her up.

"Can we talk, for a little?" I asked Clare and then continued, "I mean, if you have time...but if you don't, it's fine, I think Eclare will keep me and Lilly company."

She smiled and said, "I have all night, I took off tonight."

"Really?" I asked, then gestured her to come into the kitchen as I put up coffee for the both of us as I said, "You usually work every night...and wild, random question here, but how'd you find our address?"

"I'm a doctor remember? I have access to your file, the information inside your file," Clare added then fixed her statement, "I mean, well...I'm not a stalker or anything, I just...I just wanted to find you guys to apologize for that night."

I looked at her sadly… "You don't have to apologize, but if you don't mind me asking, who was that? And why was he acting that way toward you?" She sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, which made me add with an apologetic tone, "Nevermind, it's none of my business."

She waved her hands in front of my face, "I want to tell you, but can we sit first? This will take a while to explain." I nodded and told her "of course", and we sat down on the couch in my living room. I made sure to put enough distance between us to not be classified as inappropriate, but close enough for me to smell her perfume and feel the warmth radiating off of her body.

"So, where to start…" She trailed off, unsure of where to go with everything. I touched her arm for a moment, not sure of my boundaries but when she looked up at me with those dazzling eyes, I knew I had done something right. "Tell me whatever you feel like, whether it's everything or just the fellow's name," Clare smiled slightly at my comment and what I would guess was the comfort of the situation.

_**At least I hope she was, comfortable I mean.**_

Hell, I know that I sure was, in every way possible. "Owen, his name is Owen," she whispered and I nodded my head, asking, "Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend?"

She giggled and responded, "No, no!" I was confused, but then it dawned on me, my worst nightmare turning into a reality. My world was quickly shattering around me as I stuttered, "H-husband?"

I was hesitant because quite frankly, I was terrified of the answer to come, something that I had never thought of when I first felt the attraction that I had first felt upon meeting _Doctor Clare_. But, when I asked that she started laughing even harder. It was confusing to say the least, but my heart was still pounding from the possibility of her being married.

"He's my brother," she explained and before I had time to even respond she continued,"He's been addicted to alcohol ever since...," she trailed off yet again for the second time tonight. She sighed and remained quiet for a few minutes. I finally looked at my watch and realized that it was way past Lilly's bedtime. I excused myself from the seat next to Clare and went upstairs to my daughter.

"Baby girl?" I sang as soft as ever, but when I came in her room, she was sleeping soundly on her bed, over the blankets, with her brand new kitten- Eclare- lying on her stomach, who was asleep as well.

_It was just too cute that I had to walk downstairs and get Clare and my camera._

"Aww, that is just too precious," Was Clare's exclamation to the scene before us.

She put her hand over her mouth as I snapped a picture. I decided to just leave her there for now, I really didn't feel like waking her up anyway. So, I motioned for Clare and I to go back downstairs. She nodded as instantly as I suggested it.

Clare sat back down on the couch, right where I sat last time, letting out a comfortable sigh.

"Well, that sure cheered me up," Clare said excitedly. I smiled widely at her, "I was hoping it might." I winked at her slightly, thinking putting on the charm when her spirits were lifted was better then trying to flirt with her while she talked about her brother, the alcoholic.

"Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee? Wi-" I was about to suggest alcohol, but I stopped mid-way considering that was probably a bad idea.

I was in the kitchen and when I turned around, I saw Clare in the doorway, "You know, Mr. Goldsworthy, just because my brother is an alcoholic doesn't make me one." I stared at her as she came further into the kitchen, "W-well, I did-dn't mean-n." She only laughed and shook her head, "I'd love some water, though."

I smiled at her once again and turned toward the fridge. I cursed myself mentally, that was absolutely totally horribly- "I'm not the pushy type, but I would love the water tonight and you know, before I leave." I jumped from her voice then grabbed the water as fast as I could, _then _slammed the door shut. I could her hear smile especially when it turned into a full-blown laugh that lasted for what felt like days.

"Ha-ha, so very funny. You scared me," I pouted like Lilly, when she wanted something, she would always give me this look so I was hoping it would work on Clare. Knowing my luck, it wouldn't.

"Very impressive," she walked closer to me and right when she took the water from my hands, "not!" I feigned hurt while grabbing my chest, she merely turned and walked back toward the living room.

Thinking that my charming flirtatious banter wasn't working right now, I decided to just follow her without a word. We both sat down onto the couch, and then the weirdest thing happened, she picked up right where she left off in the story like she had never stopped, "He started becoming addicted to alcohol after he caught his wife, Laura, cheating. He had suspected it for months, we all had, but he just pushed it aside, pretending it wasn't happening and I think a little bit of hoping that it wasn't true. Even though-"

"You all knew it was?" She nodded her head at me when I finished her sentence. She sighed and took a sip of his water, "I worry about him? Who wouldn't? I mean, it just heartbreaking, really." I looked in her eyes and saw the sadness they possessed. All throughout talking about this her voice had changed even the way she sat was more slouched then before-usual.

"I can't say I understand fully, considering I am an only child, but I do know what it feels like to be in the position he is in." Clare, I knew, was confused. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to go into more detail than that though, at least not right now. Considering that Clare is only Lilly's doctor right now and has nothing involving me, I think that is a little too personal for her to know.

_**Meow.**_

_**Meow.**_

_**Meow.**_

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked upstairs. Clare just started to laugh and next thing you know, you hear the meowing with a faint tiny stomping. Down comes a teary eyed Lilly holding what she likes to call, Eclare, the meowing kitten. She came to the couch and crawled in between Clare and I. I was about to ask what is wrong, but Lilly turned to Clare and sat on her lap.

"Lilly, you can't-," Clare put her hand on mine and looked into my eyes, her eyes telling me that she didn't mind my little bundle of joy on her lap, nor did it bother her that Lilly had gone to her instead of her own father.

I could tell it was the latter, because she smirked at me. Whoa, that was...*clears throat* sexy.

"Clare, he won't stop! What do I do?" She asked, while sobbing her little heart out. I watched as Clare pulled Lilly into a hug and whispering that everything was okay in her ear. But then Lilly put Eclare down onto the couch and got off it, muttering to herself, "Mommy was right, I can't do anything right." This made her cry even more and Clare looked at me mouthing 'What?' But really, I had no idea about that, though it didn't come to a surprise.

_**So I'm guessing we were going to talk about Anya after all.**_

Anya was always harsh, even to Lilly, which always set off a little bomb inside my head.

"Honey, why would your mommy say that?" Clare asked, kneeling down to a crying Lilly, coming eye to eye with her as Lilly sobbed, "S-she tells me t-that I'm not g-good enough, that I can't do a-anything right, and she's right."

A tear escaped my eyes, becoming slightly furious that Anya would say such a thing to her, but a part of my heart was breaking because of the scene before me. I sighed, as Clare shook her head, and I could hear the crack in her voice, meaning she was just upset as I was, "Oh sweetheart, don't you dare think that...you're a beautiful, perfect, smart, amazing little girl."

Lilly rubbed her tearing eyes with her tiny fists as she whimpered, "That's not what my m-mommy says..."

Clare sighed, but then my heart stopped, watching Clare wrap her arms around my daughter, embracing her in a loving hug. I smirked, as she stroked her fingers through Lilly's hair gently, then whispering, "D-don't you ever let anyone tell you that you can't do anything right, because you can, you can always try."

I sniffled, but my eyes bulged, shooting up to see my front door swinging open, and an aggravated looking Anya standing before us.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everyone, review for us! It makes us so happy!<strong>


	4. A Walk Through The New, Open Door

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497**- Hello to all of my lovely reviewers! I want to thank you all so much for all of your wonderful and inspirational reviews. You all give me the courage to always keep writing more and more! So please sit back and relax, and enjoy this next chapter of The Paths We Cross.

**Authors Note from The Cliffhanger Girl-** Hey guys! Thank you so...so much for all the reviews, the feedback from this story is amazing and we really appreciate it! Our team work is hopefully keeping you wanting more? I hope so, anyways, don't hesitate to click the 'review' button at the bottom, it's not like Eclare will end or anything if you press it...cause' you know, they're still together ;-) Anyways, love you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Eli's Perspective**

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

The words that I wanted to scream out loud, but were forced to say them mentally thanks to my three year old daughter in the room. I couldn't believe my eyes, as I saw my ex-wife barging through the door of _**my **_house. She not only barged in, no, but she also put her fingers to her nose and inhaled_** it**_ in…in other words, she was doing coke right at that moment.

She is seriously unbelievable.

"Get away from her!" Anya demanded in her annoying, cynical voice. I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about until I heard Clare utter the words, "follow me" to Lilly. Clare took Lilly upstairs and if it weren't for me, Anya would have followed and maybe even hurt the both of them.

"Stop it and sit the fuck down, Anya!" I yelled while keeping her from going up the stairs. "Oh, don't you go pretending that you are the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled back, trying yet again to get passed me and to the second floor, but the only way she was getting up there was over my dead fucking body.

"Eli, let me up there! I want my kid," I barked a laugh at her words, but sneered at her afterwards. "Your kid? You mean **our** kid? The same kid you handed off to me when it was your week to go do some more coke with whatever guy you were fucking that night!" After I said that Anya's eyes grew darker, little did I know that it wasn't because of the words I uttered but because Clare was standing right behind me.

"The guy I was fucking? What about this ugly girl? You know, the one you're fucking?" I heard Clare gasp, most likely because of Anya's language. "Don't you dare say that! Clare is the furthest thing from ugly and she and I aren't _together_, she is Lilly's doctor," Anya laughed pathetically, like I was lying about everything. I rolled my eyes at her childish, yet violent behavior.

"Please! You expect me to believe that you went from this," she gestured to herself, "to that," then pointing towards Clare. I sighed in annoyance, "Okay, look, even if Clare and I were together, going from you to her would be the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me, because you are nothing more than a coke doing whore!"

"Don't forget that I am the mother of your child too, you know _that _kid upstairs?" I shook my head to her. "You may be biologically, and I hate that fact, but Clare has been more of a mother to Lilly then you ever have been! Married to me or not, which you aren't, you are horrible for Lilly, and it still has me so angry that the judge didn't give me full custody!" Anya's eyes darted from me to the top of the stairs.

"Baby?" She called in a sweet voice. Sweet voice my ass, is what I have to say to that. As Lilly walked down the stairs and Anya calling out for her, I could only imagine how bad this could get…but when Lilly reached the bottom she didn't go to Anya, no, she went to Clare. Her doctor. Anya's eyes were furious, and for a moment, I thought her eyes were a shade of black.

"Lilly get the fuck upstairs now!" Anya yelled as she poked Lilly in the chest then pushed her to the stairs. Lilly ran up them faster than you could blink, witnessing what I had made me want to kill my ex-wife.

"You do _not_ talk nor touch your child that way! That is only making her hate you, though you probably don't care about her at all, and since you don't, do us all a favor and get out of my house! And while you're at it, don't come back!"

All of the words that I wanted to say, no scream, at my ex, but Clare beat me to it, and though you could tell she was very serious and stern, she said it in the most gentle and sincere way possible…something I couldn't have ever done.

"Bitch, shut the hell up and **stop **telling me what to do!" Anya spat, and the next thing I saw was Anya's hand fly up, inches away from Clare so I jumped in front of Clare so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Well, isn't this precious, you coming to your sex lover's side…how cute! Anyway, I don't want that kid right now anyway, she's a bitch anyway. Who knows where she got it from?" Anya said pointing towards Clare. "Well Lilly isn't a bitch, but if she was she would have gotten it from you! Now get off of my property, something that I can get you arrested for, for being on!" I reminded her with a smirk.

Anya rolled her eyes as I pushed her towards the door, and she turned to me, before leaving, "You know, you used to love me...you used to want me here! She turned you on me!"

She pointed to Clare as I clenched my eyes shut, "Anya, just go home."

"This is my home," she whispered, grinning and laughing in between her words while trying to keep a straight face.

I sighed, as a car pulled up, the person behind the wheel beeping obnoxiously as I pointed to the guy, "See Anya, you've got all the guys lined up, you don't need me anymore. I'm done Anya, please, just go."

A tear was about to fall from my eyes as I watched the person who I once loved without a doubt in my mind, run like a teenager girl into the arms of a stranger. He smiled, waving at me before taking a high Anya into a sloppy kiss.

My heart stopped slightly, as I took a sharp breath in before slamming my door shut and leaning against it.

"Wow," Clare whispered as I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling down my face and trying to keep Clare from seeing me break down like I usually did after Anya would do this to me.

I growled, listening to Lilly's cries from upstairs as Clare smiled weakly, "I got it...don't worry about it."

My eyes wandered around the living room as I watched Clare trot up the stairs, pulling Lilly into a hug and asking her softly where her room was. I smiled, but then my mind felt as if it was struck by a lightning bolt.

I gulped, before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of scotch.

As wrong as I was to do this right now, I need it. Whenever Anya would make a "quick stop" here before she would go off with some guy, I would need to just drink at least half to calm the hand shaking and mind racing down.

My fingers trembled, but when they finally got a firm grip on the cap, I popped it open and then chugged it down. Tossing my head back further, I let the stinging feeling overtake my throat.

Before I knew it, I sighed in relief, the alcohol consuming me and I jumped when I heard Clare's soft voice, "So this is what you do when she leaves?"

Even though I tried to hide the bottle, she shook her head as I smirked nervously, "I-I'm not an alcoholic or...anything like that, but sometimes, I just...I need something to keep my mind off of her."

"I understand," she whispered and I went on, "No one understands why I do it, I'm just-wait, what did you just say?"

Clare smiled, inching towards me while glancing up into my eyes, "I understand where you're coming from Eli, sometimes you just need a break, a distraction from reality. Usually, the alcohol helps cleanse your mind, make you forget for a couple of hours, I know why you do it and it's normal."

"You do know how much of a hypocrite you sound like right now," I told her, but then immediately regretted what I said as I fixed my statement, "I mean, you're a doctor, aren't they always like drug free, that's how you're supposed to be! Or, something like that...?"

"Alcohol is different than drugs Eli, and even though alcohol consumption is bad for you, which I don't advice you sharing with Lilly," I scoffed as she continued, "A drink once in awhile, won't kill you."

I gestured her to sit with me on the couch in the living room as I said, "Oh, thanks for putting Lilly to bed for me...it usually takes her hours to get to bed after Anya makes her drive by arrival."

"Crying huh?" Clare asked as I nodded, "Hysterical, massive tears coming down her face. I usually end up crying with her, until we just fall asleep, holding onto each other. I'm all she has, and she's all I have."

"You guys have Eclare now though," She said as I smirked, "Right...now the kitten can cry with us too."

Clare laughed, but after a moment of complete silence, I took in a deep breath, taking in the scene. For once, it was quiet in this house and I was contempt. The alcohol had helped my mind clear up a bit, and Clare just being here made my life a bit better at the moment.

"You still love her, don't you?" Clare asked innocently as I scoffed, "Love? No, not anymore."

"Then why do you cry over her?" She whispered as I sighed, "I guess I just have a problem, letting go of my past. The only thing I received from my past was a crappy job and Lilly, not even Anya. I lost her, she lost control with the cocaine in high school and I thought we could get past it, but it turned out, she only got worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Clare mumbled with an apologetic voice as I shook my head, "Don't apologize for her actions Clare, she's lost and I tried to find her, God only knows how hard I tried, but there comes a time where the kid comes first and I have to stop searching."

"As you can see, I've given up," I told her as she shook her head, "Here I am, sitting in my same skinny jeans that fit me in high school, brushing my hair with the same brush and walking around in the same broken heart. But, I'm trying, I'm trying to find the pieces...put them back together, but no one really knows how I feel, so everyone just thinks that it's Anya that's affecting me, but it's so much more."

"I'm sorry I'm boring you with all these details-," Clare cut me off, placing a hand on my thigh, "Eli, trust me, you aren't boring me, actually, to be quite realistic, this has been the best night I've ever had in a long time."

"So, dropping off a kitten to my daughter, watching my family drama unravel and having my ex wife almost slap you in the face was the best night you ever had? Where have you been hanging out?" I asked her as she smiled, but then her grin soon faded as she said, "I'm usually at the hospital, getting blood all over my shirt, telling people that their loved ones never made it, or...of course my specialty, determining what's wrong with our sick youth."

I smirked and then noticed Clare's hand was still on my thigh as she jolted away, whispering a "sorry".

My elbows leaned on my knees as I held my head in my hands while saying to Clare, "I just want you to know, even though you probably will never come back here, this has also been the best night I've had in a long time."

I felt a hand on my bicep, and even though it startled me, I stayed put as I whispered, "Y-you're uh...you're really close to my face."

"And you're really close to mine," she whispered, as our lips were inches apart, her breath flowing down my throat. I gulped, my dry throat finally not being able to feel like a desert as I closed my eyes, possibly preparing for the best kiss of my life since Anya and I's first.

Her lips were approaching mine quicker and quicker, as she took a sharp breath in, making me open my eyes and seeing Clare stand up quickly, gathering her coat and bag in her nervous hands.

"I-I'm really sorry, I have to go, you shouldn't...I shouldn't be..." I smiled, watching her react to our "almost kiss" so anxiously as I nodded, "Relax, I understand, it was just in the moment. I'm sorry about almost kissing you."

She glanced up at me, biting back her bottom lip while nodding, "N-No problem...I uh-, I'm-."

Before I knew it, her bag and coat dropped from her bag before she slammed me up against my living room wall, her lips crushing mine. I smirked, her plump lips moving in sync over mine as I moved my head, a space being created between us as I dove my tongue inside her mouth.

I scoffed, before deciding to turn the tables around as I placed my hands on her hips, pushing her against the wall as gently as I could.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this," she whimpered against my lips before attacking me again and I laughed, a moan producing in the back of her throat as she tugged at the strands of my hair.

My fingers stroked through her curly, auburn hair as my other hand took it upon itself as it tugged at her shirt vigorously, while getting too caught up in the moment to even hear Lilly scream out loudly, "Daddy!"

**Fuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Cracks In The Road

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497- Hello all of my wonderful readers! You are all truly amazing, like seriously! The Cliffhanger Girl and I couldn't write this story chapter after chapter without the support from all of you. I am truly grateful for all that you give us. Thank you so much, I hope you continue to read and love this story as much as we do!**

**Authors Note from The Cliffhanger Girl-Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions on this story! The support is unbelievable and we really can't wait to show you guys what's in store for this story! Some of the stuff, you'll have never seen coming. Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

**In this story, Adam is a total, complete guy...emotionally yes, but physically too :)**

**Even though we all love the regular Adam, he needs to be a complete guy for this, sorry :/**

**Eli's POV**

One second I'm kissing one amazing girl and the next, I'm being pushed away from her, by my very young, innocent daughter. "Daddy, no! Get off of her!" She was screaming and crying, and all I felt like, was complete shit. She was supposed to be upstairs, sleeping...she wasn't supposed to see Clare and I's hot make-out session. Lilly was pushing at my leg as tears were falling down her face quickly.

I bent down to her level and gently stopped her from pushing me. She struggled to get away, and so I let her. I looked up at Clare, and she looked between a mix of hurt and feeling sorry. I didn't understand why she was expressing that though, this whole thing was my entire fault for letting our kiss get out of hand.

"Lilly," I said sternly trying to get her to calm down.

She only pushed me away as hard as she could, and I fell right onto my ass, all in front of Clare. "You were hurting, Clare! You were eating her, I don't want you to eat her!" I tried desperately to hide the smile on my face but failed miserably. Which, didn't make Lilly too happy, but then I saw Clare and she was quietly laughing. I took Lilly's arm and told her, "I wasn't eating her sweetheart…we were kissing."

She shook her head enthusiastically, her chin trembling.

"No! Only mommy and daddy's kiss like that and she is **not **my mommy!" This took me by surprise, considering that Lilly loves Clare, or seems like it anyways. I didn't think that any of this would be a problem with her, but obviously, I was wrong.

I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Clare before turning my attention back to Lilly, but when I opened my mouth to speak, Lilly was dragged away from me.

I looked over to my right and saw Clare leaning down at Lilly's height, just like I was. Clare was whispering something into Lilly's ear, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was because she was speaking too quietly. Lilly had a sad smile on her face, and it absolutely broke my heart. She was nodding her head in response to Clare's words…okay, another point for why Clare is amazing, she can handle any kid at anytime.

_Hm, I guess she would kind of have to though, being a pediatrician and all._

Lilly finally exited the room and went up to what I assumed was her own bedroom. After hearing the door slam shut, I turned my attention back to Clare, who was now sitting on the couch; I walked over there and sat right next to her, asking her, "What did you say to her?"

She sighed, before turning around to look at me, "I told her that there was no way that I'd ever want to take her mom's spot, and that what she saw was nothing she should be worried about. I assured her you weren't hurting me and that we aren't going to do anything unless she was comfortable with it." Clare spoke so calmly and accurately, but me, being myself, had to tease her about it. "Oh, yes, because when the time comes for us to have sex we will go to her and ask, "Lilly, would you mind-" I was cut off by Clare pushing me to the ground.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence, mister," I laughed at her sarcasm. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled at me warmly and I returned the gesture. "I think we should really talk about that kiss though, I mean we clearly weren't thinking straight," Clare said, giggling a little afterwards.

**Ouch, that one stung.**

She must have seen the look on my face because she quickly added, "No, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…" She trailed off, probably trying desperately to find words that would make this entire situation okay. Maybe 'us' kissing was a mistake, as much as it pains me to think that. Lilly coming in was bad enough, but now Clare saying we weren't thinking when it happened...I'm beginning to feel like I'm the only one who wants Clare and I together.

_**Am I right on that one?**_

"You think it was a mistake, don't you?" I question quietly. I sighed after asking it too, but what could I say? It hurts...and for some reason, it hurts more than I really think it should.

"No, that isn't what I meant…not at all. I just think it was a little fast. Eli, you don't even know me and if we would ever be like _**that**_, then I would need to get to know you first," I smirked at her. and stated firmly, "Fair enough, though when you're ready, we'll have to ask my three year old first, since you told her we would." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, and surprisingly, she blushed a nervous tint of pink.

"No, we will never ask for her permission; that would be wrong and gross for her to hear," She replied and I fake gasped at her. "Why, Dr Clare, are you suggesting that we will do something that is too inappropriate for my daughters ears?" I suggested smugly, while leaning into her face, stealing one last kiss before she makes me _**get to know her better**_**.**

She giggled at me, while pushing me away.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm saying _maybe_ one day. But, for now, I am only your friend and your daughter's doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I best be on my way. It's getting late," I sighed but nonetheless, let her go.

I escorted her out when she was out the door, closed it behind me and slid down it. I couldn't contain the huge smile on my face…because, she said one day! It's not like she said flat out 'NO', she said 'one day', and that's all I need to keep going. Ah, how much I cannot wait for that one day to come!

My eyes glanced over to the clock, realizing it was almost midnight and I smiled, maybe Adam would want to come over for a little buddy on buddy talk. Considering tonight was one of the best nights of my life, and my daughter was hopefully asleep for the night, all I need is my best friend to make it complete.

I quickly stood up, not hesitating in grabbing my phone, making a quick phone call...

**2 HOURS AND 10 BEERS LATER...**

"She was beautiful man, you should've seen her!" I told Adam for the third-fourth time tonight as he smiled, taking another sip from his beer, "Dude, you thought she was beautiful before you even touched her...I could imagine what happened to your hormones when she kissed you."

"Dude, what am I a teenager? I don't have hormones," I laughed, sipping my beer and hissing from the burning in my throat.

"Anyways," I pinched my nose, taking a deep breath in as I continued, "The way she makes me feel man, it's like...it's like I'm at the top of a roller coaster and we're at the very peak, except, we have no restraints. Man, it's like we're in the seat, but we have no protection. It's amazing, I feel amazing, and she feels amazing! We're amazing!"

"Eli, I think it's time for you to go to bed and for me to go back to Fi," I laughed, "But man! You should've seen her, her lips were all over me! My knees, the way they almost fucking gave out when her lips touched mine...I thought I was dead."

"I'm sure that was not what you were thinking," Adam scoffed, helping me up from my kitchen table as I smirked, "But she was so...so pretty Adam. The way her curly, short hair was all flowy in the wind."

"Dude, there's no wind in your house," he said, as he wrapped my arm around my waist helping my unsteady feet walk up the steps. My lips parted, searching for words to say as I slurred, "B-But what if I told you the windows were open? Then, there would be wind, right? You'd sound like a real jack ass for doubting my awesome weather skills."

"Just shut up dude, you're drunk and tired, go to bed," Adam ordered sarcastically as my bedroom door flung open and my buzz was slowly killed, seeing my daughter curled up on my bed with Eclare in his arms.

"Do you want to sleep downstairs or...?" Adam asked and I sighed, shaking my head while placing a caring hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for bringing me up here man, thanks for tonight. I had a good time."

"I'll drink booze with you till' two am anytime, you're my bud," He smiled, whispering a "good night" before walking down the steps and out the front door.

I smirked, before trying my best to slowly make my way into the bed. I smiled, wrapping my arms around my daughter and her sleeping kitten. Although there's a part of me that wishes sometimes that I could walk into a room, with a bed who has my _**wife**_ in it, walking into a room with Lilly in bed was enough to make me happy...

**Adam's POV**

"Come on man, last night and now tonight again?" I asked pathetically as Fiona curled into my side, snuggling into the crook of my neck as we continued to watch her favorite movie,_ Titanic._

"Please man; I don't want you to get drunk with me or anything, just watch Lilly, for an hour...just an hour, or two, please!" Eli begged me on the other line to watch Lilly as I glanced down at Fiona, covering the speaker.

"Do you think it'd be a problem to watch Lilly tonight?" I asked Fiona as a small smile crawled up on her face, "I'd love to, but just tell him that there's no guarantee we won't spoil her."

"It's no problem," I told Eli as he sighed in relief on the other side of the line, "Dude, you guys...when I see you, I will hug the shit out of you! And oh, one other thing that I kind, soft of, forgot to mention."

"What?" I asked, as Fiona smiled, watching the movie that I couldn't really stand at this point, considering I've seen it more than I could count.

Eli sighed and said, "I-I know y-you're kind of...sort of, deathly allergic to cats, but Clare got Lilly a tiny kitten last night. But, I'm pretty sure that you won't break out or anything."

"Was the cat there last night?" I asked as Fiona hissed, "Geez Adam, shh, you're ruining the ending."

I got up quickly, moving out of the bedroom and apologizing as I sighed, "Eli, you're the biggest cock block slash annoying slash stupidest best friend ever."

"Watching Titanic again to get it in, eh?" Eli asked, knowing me too well as I grinned, "Yeah, your point?"

"I have nothing whatsoever against it, as long as you get it in and get it out, in time to watch Lilly late tonight, around eleven-ish?" Eli asked as I sighed, holding up my head with my hand, "Why so late?"

"Well, Clare works late hours and I make a surprise coffee stop with her during her break so..." Eli trailed off, as I smiled, "Dude, you know you're basically throwing yourself under the bus with this girl, right?"

"If I'm throwing myself under the bus, then let me tell you, that every second of my body being smashed, is worth it."

**ELI'S POV-11:30PM**

I patiently waited in the hospital waiting room, eyeing the beady-eyed nurse with a bad attitude behind the counter. I smirked at her sarcastically, making her glare only get colder. As time continued to pass, the door closest to me flung open and I saw a frustrated Clare come through them.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked her, Clare not even realizing that I was inches away from her, holding two coffees for us to share on her break.

"I've managed to have the worst day of my life, I just got a call from my brother, telling me that he's in jail and needs someone to bail him out, _and_ my files from my patients have magically disappeared on me." She sighed in frustration, slamming her arms onto the counter and burying her head in her arms while growling in her throat.

I smirked, touching her arm lightly as she growled, not even looking up, "What?"

"I was just wondering if I could make your day better, geez," I whispered sarcastically as she lifted her head up, a smile forming on her face as I held out a coffee, and she nodded, "Strangely, you seem to always know how to make it better, no matter how friggin' bad it is right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I think yes~<strong>


	6. This Way Is Better

**Author's Note from The Cliffhanger Girl: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support on this story, the reviews are amazing and as long as you review/subscribe/alert us, we will keep this going! I hope you like this chapter; hopefully we'll get more feedback? :)**

**Author's Note from JDDCdancer1497: Hello, my lovely readers! I feel like I am very repetitive all the time. All I do is say thank you and how much I appreciate it, which I mean every word, but it seems to get a little like, blah blah blah, we know what you mean, just shut up! Well, unfortunately for all of us, I have yet to think of a way to say something different while meaning the same thing. ;) So, thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

**"**If you don't have time to sit around and you need to go to your brother, it's fine," I mumbled as Clare continued to do what she's been doing for the past ten minutes, staring aimlessly at her coffee cup.

She glanced up at me for the first time, and whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just, under a lot of pressure right now and can't concentrate."

"If you want, usually talking lets me get what's on my mind off of things," I said honestly, offering a pair of ears as she shook her head slowly, "Talking doesn't make the problems disappear Eli."

Clare quickly stood up, and I asked, "Is it something I said?"

"N-No Eli, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just me, my life, I can't...I'm sorry, I'll see you soon," she mumbled, before beginning to walk away and I quickly ran after her, deserting our coffee cups as I grabbed onto her bicep, making her turn around to face me, gasping in fear in the process.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grip you that tightly," I whispered, letting go of her arm, "I just-, it's not like I'm trying to harass you, but I'm here for a reason Clare and I know it! Someone put me on this Earth, someone put you on this Earth, someone made us meet, someone is out there Clare, and he's rooting for us. We can't let him down, so please, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's not like we're dating Eli," she mumbled, then continued, "I don't have to tell you or do anything...and guilt tripping me into telling you isn't going to work, because trust me, I've been there and done that."

"How so?" I asked convincingly as Clare glanced around, then crossed her arms over her chest, "Let's just say my life isn't full of a sweet little daughter and a wicked ex-wife."

"Touché." She smiled, as tears started to flow down her cheeks when she whispered, "I can't deal with this anymore, with my brother. This is the second time this month I'm going to have to bail him out Eli, and after I do it, I'm going to be close to broke. This is why I work the nights, because it's usually quiet, with the exception of a couple of little girls with a tummy ache."

I smirked, listening to her go on, "It's just, I had to drop everything for my brother. My ex-boyfriend broke up with me over my brother's drinking problem and depression, how I'd have to drop everything to be at my brother's side. But, it's not like that was going to last anyways, he was an asshole from the beginning."

"Then why were you even with him?" I asked, but then regretted it the second I saw her eyelids close, blinking back unshed tears.

"I don't even know, it was just a time where I wanted someone, where I thought it would be nice for someone to hold onto when I needed them. But, he never did anything for me besides cause me more frustration and unwanted stress," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

I gulped, my mouth opening slightly, but I couldn't seem to find comforting words.

"He wasn't abusive or anything like that, but he wasn't...there when I needed him to be, and when he was around, I didn't want him to be," she stated, glancing down at the floor, leaning against the hospital hallway as she slid down the wall.

I smirked, watching her bring her knees up to her chest as I asked, trying to break the depressing mood she had created, "At least the sex was good, right?"

She laughed, wiping the tears off of her face, "You're going to laugh when you hear this one. He had certain beliefs, as did I, but I kind of tried to open up to him in that field, but he was so stubborn."

"Define stubborn?" I asked, as a blush formed on her face when she said, "He didn't believe in orgasms, in other words, he didn't believe that girls or women in general can get them. But, he sure knew that he could get one."

"I'm sorry," my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she smiled, "You can laugh, get it all out."

I placed my hands over my knees and I brust out into a fit of laughter, not being able to hold it back. Clare then joined in, shaking her head slowly, her curly hair swaying back in forth in her face as I smiled, "Come on...seriously?"

"I'm completely, one hundred percent serious," she said, her face stable, showing less emotion than a brick.

"Wow, you're right, he was an asshole. So, you did stuff for him but he never returned the favor?" I asked, then her cheeks flushed, and I smiled, glancing at her mental wall slowly coming down for me to enter.

"Let's just say I usually kept all of my clothes on, including my coat sometimes," she spoke, her voice cracking from the hurt, the hurt and emotion coursing through her veins. My heart sunk into my stomach, realizing that Clare was never praised for her amazing body, or her beautiful eyes, or her breath taking personality.

I slowly sat down across from her, crossing my legs as I said, "Well, you know, not all guys are like that."

"Oh, trust me, I know that too. But, I've given up on guys considering they're either no fun, don't want to make me feel good, or they give up on me simply because I'm not easy and I'm not a person who has a laid back attitude. All I am is a recipe for disaster," she whispered, leaning her head down into her knees, covering her face from my eyes.

I placed a gentle hand on her knee, making her glance up into my eyes, "If you're a recipe for disaster, then good guys, like, I don't know, me, would be willing to risk every second of their lives because, let's be realistic here, you're worth it."

"Do you really mean that or are you just trying to cover up for my ex?" She asked, as I smirked, "You caught me Clare."

She giggled, our eyes locking for a moment, and there it was again...that feeling. My heart quickly made its way into my stomach, crushing my lungs at the sight, and I couldn't do anything about it. This is the way Clare makes me feel, and it's uncontrollable.

My face inched closer to hers, as she unlocked her legs, letting them rest on the floor as I smiled, my hand rubbing her knees soothingly. A quiet moan released from her slightly parted lips as our lips were now inches away.

Her bottom lip trembled from the proximity, and I scoffed, my breath hitting her face, making her shudder from the goose bumps I had created. She smiled, our lips inches apart and she growled, breaking the pleasurable tension when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"One second," she whispered, but I didn't take my hands off of her legs and she didn't seem to mind.

Her had gently slammed against the wall as she growled in her throat, rolling her eyes in the process. I smirked, my eyebrows tightening in confusion as I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's my brother, he called my mother and my mom is yelling at me to go down to the station to get him because she doesn't have time for him anymore," I watched as tears flowed down her cheeks and she whimpered, "It's like no one cares about him in this fucked up family except me."

She quickly stood up, as I mirrored her actions, "I'm sorry Eli, but you have to go. I have to walk down to the station now, bail him out, then get back here in time for when my break ends."

I watched as Clare was about to exit the hospital in only her light jacket and I grabbed her bicep, "Eli, as much as I'd like to sit and chat about my hilarious past of boyfriends, I can't."

"Trust me, I don't want to listen about the most beautiful girl in the world being hurt, just as much as you don't want to say it," I said, as she smiled, "Good, because I wasn't going to tell you anyways."

She glanced at me in confusion as I let go of her arm, sliding off my leather jacket and putting it over her shoulders. My heart swelled, just listening to her say, "Thanks Eli...you're a really...really good guy."

"Come on, we have a brother to bail out," I whispered as she squeaked, "Really? You'd drive me?"

"I have no other place I'd rather be." She smiled at me, and hopped in the car, seatbelt fastened faster than I had time to even reach the other side. Well, that is good, I guess. Considering that she hates going to bail him out…and has like, no money. Hey, wait! I have an excellent idea. I smirked, before asking her if she was ready. She nodded and sat back in her seat, to wait for the misery that would soon hit her.

"I want to thank you again for doing this, it means a lot," She spoke softly, with a broken voice while glancing at me. No matter how badly I wanted to look back at her and see her gorgeous face with her stunningly, breathtaking blue eyes, I couldn't. Not if I wanted to keep her and myself alive today.

But, I did do the next best thing. I held out my hand to her. Take it more like a kind gesture then a **"she has to hold my hand right now".** And when I felt the touch of her take hold of my body, I melted right in my seat. We may not be together, or going out right now, but whatever we are at the moment, is good enough for me…it won't always be, but I'm happy.

_**For now…**_

I shook my head, getting the bad thoughts out of my mind. This was a good moment; I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin that for me. No way, no how. When I looked at Clare for the smallest second, before averting my eyes back to the road, I saw that she was sound asleep. I always tell myself that there is no way this girl could more beautiful, but then…she does it again.

Bet you didn't see that one coming at all, now did you?

No, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But come on! Look at her, she is B-E-A-UTIFUL! As I drove as smoothly as possible, so I wouldn't wake her, I came across the jail…finally! That seemed like it took forever.

So, I gently did everything, turned the car off, opened and closed the door, and I even locked it without her moving an inch! Man, am I good or what? Okay, well, that and she may just be a really heavy sleeper. I would like to say it is because I am just that amazing, if you don't mind. Oh, how I can hear it now, all of my friends surrounding me, the three I have, telling me just how smug I am.

As I entered the jail, I looked around at the new environment.

Yes, indeed, I have never been arrested and proud of that fact. And so, I went through the doors I needed, talked to the people who handle the whole process…and within twenty minutes the check was signed, five-thousand dollars might I add, and Owen and I were on our way to the car.

I didn't understand why, but not once did he ever ask who I was or even what the hell I was doing there. Granted, he did see me that one day while yelling at Clare to not see me nor Lilly…but, he was drunk, and I may have never been arrested but I have been drunk my share of times, and I can't remember any of the shit that happened while in that _haze._

"Your sister is sleeping in the car, so please try to stay quiet," I told him as nicely as possible so he might not pull out a gun and shoot me in the head. He scoffed by the look on my face and words, and me being me, I just had to question him. "Fuck, you love her?" He chuckled a bit before adding, "Damn…" He patted me on the back with a "good luck".

Wow, Clare was right, this guy does have problems.

As we neared the car, Owen placed his index finger over his lips telling me not to stay quiet. I smirked at that, this guy isn't as bad as I had pictured, or well, the side I saw today.

We both gently and quietly got into the car, and didn't wake Clare up at all. Owen whispered where I needed to drop him off, and when I did so, I asked him if he needed anything. All he did was shake his head and politely say "no". I could tell that it was an apartment…if it was his, I don't even know how he afforded it, but if it wasn't then he will be staying nights in a lot worse than just jail.

I looked over at Clare and placed a kiss on her cheek, as she smiled a bit and moved a little, but remained sleeping. After dropping Owen off, I took her back to the hospital. I was in the parking lot when all of a sudden the car starting shaking violently. It woke Clare up, startling the both of us and she stared into my eyes terrified. I didn't know what was happening…all I knew was that I had to keep Clare safe, and when the car started to tip over, I did what I knew I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely~<strong>


	7. Aftermath

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497- Hey everyone! I know that this hasn't been updated in a while and we kept you in suspense! But, the wait is over and we hope y'all enjoy what we are giving you! We appreciate your reviews so much so please keep them coming!**

**Authors Note from The Cliffhanger Girl-Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! We know we thank you and all, but it really means a lot. We love writing this story, so please, keep the reviews coming! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's Perspective<strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Beep beep, fucking beep, is all that is heard in my head.

I'm trying to come back to where I'm, but I just can't. Opening my eyes is a tiring struggle, don't even get me started on trying to move. I feel like I have been hit by a truck…or, like I was carried away in a tornado.

I finally got my eyes to semi-open after for what felt like hours and hours of trying. All that my eyes saw was a very bright light, and all I could hear was the stupid beeping. It was annoying as hell, echoing throughout my head and I wanted to try to make it stop or yell for something to make it different.

_**Anything but this fucking beeping noise.**_

I almost feel as if I am paralyzed…in reality, I wish I was deaf. So then maybe, just maybe that beeping noise would just disappear and become a faint memory. My memory? Why can't I remember anything? The last thing I remember is…is...shit, I know this one. Um, well my name is Clare Edwards. I am a doctor, yeah, I have a brother who…

WAS IN JAIL! I mentally screamed. I have to get him out! But, I can't obviously. I closed my eyes again because I just couldn't take the way my eyes were reacting to my surroundings. "Blahnajhdqwe," was all I heard. It sounded like someone talking, but I couldn't make out words. To me it sounded like one big mushy mess. I couldn't put my finger on anything that had happened.

When I opened my eyes for a second time, I saw people surrounding me. It was then that I could fully see everything. Quicker than I thought, I felt the pounding head ache I was currently having. "Ow," I pressed my head further into my pillow. After that, the people that were here were right next to me in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Clare?" Beep. Beep. "Clare?" Beep Beep. "Clare…?" I groaned and sighed, because quite frankly, this was just not helping at all.

"T-the be-eep-ing…st-top i-it…," My voice was so quiet, cracked, and small, I didn't even recognize it as my own. I didn't like what was going on, not at all. I have no clue what happened or why I can barely move, not to mention the pounding feeling that has spread from just my head to my entire body.

"I can't…listen Clare, if you can understand what I am saying blink," I heard the strange voice say, so I blinked. I am hoping this is where he tells me what has happened to me, "You are in the hospital about four hours from where you live. There was a huge earthquake, Clare, and you were in a car. The earthquake was so strong that it knocked the car over. If it wasn't for the young man that jumped from the driver side to yours to protect you, you would've been seriously injured…well more than you are now."

I blinked again…guy?

I gasped… "Eli?" The, what I assumed was a doctor, furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the chart below mine and smiled, "Fellow's name is Elijah Goldsworthy." My eyes widened, but instantly shut again. It hurt too much, the bright light from the ceiling, the noises...it was all just, too fucking much. I slowly opened them again to see the guy hovering over me, I'm imagining he was making sure I was doing okay.

"Your friend is fine…in recovery, and in worse shape than you, but he's alive. And, he keeps asking if you're okay, and freaking out majorly when we say you are still sleeping. He almost ripped out his stitches, even pulled out his IV's." I smiled a small smile, but on the inside I was cracking up. It's so like Eli, to be worrying about me.

"I-I don't r-really remem-mber anyt-thing…" I whispered, and he nodded at me.

"That is normal, you may never remember it. But right now, you need to just rest. I'll let Eli know that you are awake and fine, maybe then he will actually rest up too," He winked at me.

"W-wait, does E-eli remem-," the doctor cut me off, "Yes, he does. But, it's okay Clare, everyone responds differently. Now please get some rest…the more you rest the sooner you will be on your own two feet again." He smiled and then fled the room, leaving me with two women who were now tucking me in, like I was a three year old little girl. Three year old little girl…

**LILY!**

My heart monitor started beeping loudly, my nerves getting to me because I had to make sure Lilly was okay. I glanced around the room, my eyes searching frantically as the nurses rushed into my side, "Clare...Clare, can you hear us?"

I shot open my eyes and said, "I'm not deaf...I can hear all of you, I just need a phone, to call someone important...please."

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed-," I cut them off, "I need to call his daughter, please! She could be hurt, or alone! P-please...Please." As I begged, it only got worse as the nurse called out into the hallway, "We need two guys in room 304, we need a sleeper."

I struggled as the nurses tried to put me out with a needle and as she tried to stab me with the syringe, I squirmed, as it slammed into the mattress. "P-please, all I'm asking for is a fucking phone call, not for you to smoke weed with me!"

"Sorry but we have to keep you stable," I heard her say under her breath as two guys similar looking to the hulk came into the room, and the last thing I remember is a tight grip around my wrists and legs, then a sky of black stars...

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"She's okay Eli, I promise you," the doctor repeated for the tenth time as I gripped my fists, my bruised face hurting from my angered expression, "That's not good enough doc, I need to see her...to make sure she's okay."

"Eli please, I assure you she's getting the best care we have to offer. I was the first one she saw and talked to when she opened her eyes," he said, as if Clare not waking up for multiple hours was "okay".

"If you saw her, and she was okay, tell me what her eye color was then?" I asked, as the doctor threw his head back, laughing, "Son, I assure you that she's one hundred percent in good care-," he was cut off, his beeper on his waist beeping.

"Excuse me," he unclipped it from his belt and glanced down at it, mumbling, "Hm...I guess I'll go check that out. I'll be back soon, but please, close your eyes and get some rest Eli. You're body is begging you."

I sighed in aggravation, glancing to my right and my neck burning from the pain, as I looked in the hospital mirror. My heart raced, seeing my bloodshot eyes and bruised face.

_**The things I do for this woman...**_

All that's been on my mind since my eyes opened were Clare and Lilly, my two girls. Well, hypothetically speaking. My eyes roamed around the room, as I nodded, thinking about actually listening to this doctor and closing my eyes for a bit.

As I tried to turn on my side, I hissed in pain, the stitches going up the whole left side of my chest feeling as if they were ripping.

"F-Fuck," I stuttered, the pain turning close to unbearable.

My eyes shot up, hearing a faint vibrating noise. I smiled, seeing that the nurses must have forgotten to take away my phone with the rest of my shit. There it was, lying on the floor adjacent to me.

I knew how hospitals work, you make your heart monitor go off the charts and they run in, give you the needle that is similar to the size of a fucking tree trunk, then the next thing you know, you don't wake up for a fucking day.

My heart swelled, glancing at the caller I.D. that read "Adam".

I used all my will power to try my best to keep my heart monitor stable, as I outstretched my arm to the floor. My teeth gritted together as I hissed, my chest pumping as I grabbed it, flipping it open quickly and I exclaimed, "Adam! Adam, are you okay?"

"We're fine dude, we haven't heard from you or Clare and we were just wondering if you-," I cut him off, "Adam I don't have much time to talk before a nurse catches me on this phone, so please can I talk to Lilly?"

"Hold up, you're in the hospital?" He asked, as I nodded aggravatingly, "Sorry I forgot to tweet it Adam but yes, yes I'm in a fucking hospital where they don't let you use phones."

"Well, what hospital?" Adam asked, as I glanced out the window, but only saw darkness, "Honestly Adam, all the doctor told me was I am four hours from where I was found. The earthquake hit and lucky for us, the earthquake tipped over my c-car-." I stopped midway in my sentence to grip my side tightly, bending over as the pain coursed through my body.

"P-Please just put Lilly on, I need to hear her voice," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face as I heard my baby whisper, "Daddy?"

"Daddy's here sweetheart...daddy's here," I said, sobbing in between words as Lilly asked, "W-where are you and Clare, daddy? I miss you guys, you're out having fun without me."

"We'll be home soon honey, I'll pick you up and everything will be okay, daddy's okay," I said as she giggled, "Good...and F-Fiona bought me my own tea set and we even picked out food for Eclare!"

"Okay Lilly, I can't wait to see you," I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice as she asked, "Is Clare okay? Y-you seem upset daddy."

I could hear her tiny sob fill the other line as I could imagine her, her tiny chin trembling in fear that someone that she had just gotten used to being around was hurt. I smiled, "She's fine honey, after the earthquake, Clare and I stopped to get some kitten necessities for Eclare."

"Really?" Lilly gasped, her tone happy as Lilly said, "Adam wants to talk to you daddy, I have to go now."

I scoffed; my own daughter was cutting me off the line. She was turning into a teenager already...

"Dude, is everything alright with you and Clare? Sorry I had to cut off your mini me time, but Fiona wants to play tea with her," I smirked, "I-It's fine Adam. Well, the car tipped over and I had to protect her, so I moved her to the other side and I got basically squished by the impact of the car. Broke a rib on the right side of my side, left side of my chest completely stitched up from the glass that shattered."

"Oh god, man, what about Clare? Is she okay?" Adam asked a hint of worry in his tone.

I sighed, "I don't know man...they won't let me see her or even tell me what the injuries were. I need you to do me a favor, look up all the hospitals for hours from your house and find us. Call every hospital, and ask for my name. Please, this way I can see my daughter."

My body could sense the smile on the other line of the telephone "Will do bro...don't expect me anytime soon, but I will be there. I promise I'm not going to desert you two love birds."

"Thanks," I panicked, "Oh fuck, alright I see a nurse coming. Please, just hurry, tell Lilly I love her."

I quickly hung up, moving the phone underneath my thigh as a nurse walked in, grabbing my clip board, "Mr. Goldsworthy I think it's time you get some shut eye. The doctors told me it's either that, or I have to make you sleep...your choice."

"I'm sleeping with my eyes closed," I whispered as she smiled, then I gasped, seeing Anya's face on hers.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!" I screamed as Anya inched towards me, syringe in hand as my heart raced, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I screamed as she tried to grab my wrist and I ordered, "Stay away from Lilly and stay away from me you bitch!"

"We got a code niner, code niner," I heard her repeat and my eyes blinked quickly as I saw a scared nurse on the floor. My eyes switched to the door and the last thing I thought was if Clare was okay.

Sleep quickly took over me, my heavy eyelids finally getting to rest...

* * *

><p>Not a big cliffy as usual, but lots in store for next chapter ;)<p>

Reviews please? The goal is 55 :D


	8. A Drop In The Ocean

**Authors Note from The Cliffhanger Girl**: Hey you guys! Exactly 55 reviews eh? You guys are just...amazing. Okie doxie, thank you for all of the subscriptions/reviews/alerts on this story. Your support means the world to us, please continue working your reviewing magic! Love you guys, enjoy the chapter! :D

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497: **Y'all have been so good to us, we appreciate it greatly! It really makes the writing that much more fun, when we have feedback on it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>1 MONTH LATER<strong>

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Feeling any better?" I asked Eli, handing him a glass of orange juice as he flashed me a pained smirk, "Feeling better everyday...and it's all because of you Clare. You really don't have to do this."

Ever since the earthquake a month ago, I've been spending all the time I could around Eli to nurse him back to health.

"Eli, you saved me from looking like you right now, taking care of you is the least I can do," I whispered, as he smiled, "But, that doesn't mean you have to be nice to Lilly and-."

I cut him off, "She's not a problem Eli, trust me."

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked, but meaning it more as a statement than a question and I smiled, "So I've been told."

As I carried Eli's empty plate to the kitchen, I placed his dish into the sink and my eyebrows quirked up in confusion, when I felt two hands tug on my jeans. I glanced down and saw Lilly, Eclare caressed in her arms.

"What's up Lil?" I asked, bending down to her level, "I think she wants to play, but I don't have anything to play with her with."

I watched as the kitten struggled to play with a string hanging from my shirt. I smirked, standing up and ripping the string off my shirt. It pulled off excess string as Lilly brought Eclare into the living room where Eli was.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Eli asked, as Lilly sighed, "Eclare wants to play but I don't-."

I kneeled beside her, and smiled, "Put Eclare onto the floor." Lilly slowly placed the kitten on the floor, and Eclare's eyes lit up, as I held the string above her furry, tiny little head.

"You're a genius, you know that right?" Eli asked as I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, it takes a genius to know that kittens love playing with string."

"Now Lilly, just do what I did and you can play with Eclare," I handed Lilly the string as she stood up, waving the string about Eclare's head and the kitten immediately reacted, jumping around, making Lilly giggle.

I sighed happily, as Eli patted the seat beside him on the couch and I took a seat beside him. He tried to move his arm around me and then hissed in pain, not being able to lift his arm because of the rib he broke.

"Still that bad huh?" I whispered as Eli smirked, "It hurts...but, I always feel a little better when you're around."

Eli placed his hand on my thigh, trying to show how much he's here for me, and I gulped nervously, moving his hand from my thigh. He glanced at me, his eyebrows tightening as I whispered, low enough so Lilly couldn't hear, "H-he used to touch me like that."

"Sorry," he mumbled, placing a hand on my shoulder instead and I smiled, "Most guys wouldn't have moved their hands."

"I thought you would've learned by now that I'm not like most guys," Eli whispered, as Lilly giggled, highly amused by the way Eclare would jump from left to right, trying to get the string.

"Alright, it's almost one in the afternoon, which means that it's time to change the bandage," I said and Eli's body tensed, as it usually did as I weakly smiled, "Don't worry, remember, as time goes on, it gets better and is less painful since it's healing."

Within five minutes I had Eli's shirt off, and Lilly had stopped her play time to watch me change her father's bandage.

Every day when I did this, no matter what Lilly was doing, she'd drop anything and run to watch her father's every facial expression. I didn't know whether to find that cute or weird...either way, the way she smiled and asked questions made Eli less tense, which helped the situation a lot.

His chest was bare, and as I slowly removed the bandage from his side, he hissed.

"Sorry," I whispered, and then I took his hand, placed it on my bicep and mumbled, "If you feel any pain, just grip my arm as tightly as you want to."

He shook his head, "I'll hurt you, gripping the couch is satisfying enough."

Lilly laughed as Eli's lip twitched each time the cotton swab with medicine touched his stitches. I sighed; concentrating on the wound, silently praying that the pain I put him through every day when I do this will soon come to an end.

"Sorry," I whispered as Eli gulped, "It's fine...as long as Lilly is laughing, I'll think it's funny."

"It's actually getting kinda' boring," Lilly admitted, "I'm gunna' go back to playing with Eclare."

Not even less than thirty seconds later, my hand shifted from his wound, making him scream out in pain and the reason for my fuck up, I heard Lilly let out a terrifying screech.

"W-what's wrong?" I quickly spun my head, apologizing for hurting Eli as I saw Lilly, sitting on the floor with her tiny hand shaking over her cheek. Her chin trembled, tears streaming down her face.

I quickly ran to her side, and I gently placed my hand over her shaking hand, "What happened?"

"E-Eclare jumped up and s-s-scratched me, I held the string too high," she whimpered and I smiled weakly, "Aw Lilly, please let me just see it. I'll make the booboo feel better."

"Y-you promise?" Lilly asked and I smiled, "I pinky swear."

I glanced at her cut, it wasn't too deep at all but it was like a paper cut. It was tiny, but it probably hurt like a bitch since it was right on her cheek. Knowing many little girls reaction to kittens scratching their faces weren't too pleasant; Lilly was being very patient with me, although the tears continued to fall.

"I'm going to put some medicine on and make it better, okay?" I asked her as she nodded, holding up her arms and I smiled, picking her up to lean her on the right side of my waist.

Lilly wrapped her arms around my neck, her tiny heart beat thudding against my chest as she sniffled, "It hurts Clare."

"Eli, can I use your bathroom cabinet upstairs to-," Eli smiled, cutting me off, "Sure, it's first door on the right upstairs. You have to go through my bedroom to get into the bathroom."

I nodded, making my way up the steps with a crying Lilly as I patted her back soothingly, trying to calm her down as she continued to sob. I sighed, smiling and placing her on the sink.

My eyes lit up, sighing in relief when I opened the medicine cabinet, retrieving the peroxide and a kitten band aid.

"Is it going to sting?" Lilly asked, as I shook my head, "I promise it won't hurt a bit."

"O-okay Clare, I t-trust you," I nodded, "Good, because if you didn't trust me I really don't know what I would do. So Lilly, tell me about your dad. Do you know anything that I don't know?" I asked her questions, trying to distract her as I gently placed a tiny amount of the peroxide on her cheek.

"Well, daddy used to be married to mommy," she said, as I asked, "Do you love your mommy Lilly?"

"Daddy always gets upset and cries when I talk about her or ask about her, so I just stop mentioning her. I don't know why though," she said, breathing in between, gripping onto my wrist.

"Does it sting?" I asked, and she smiled, "Just a little...but, it's okay, I trust you."

"Clare, can I ask you something?" Lilly whispered and I smiled, "Anything you want, shoot away."

I opened the band aid, placing it over her cut as she then sighed, saying, "If my daddy ever wanted to kiss you all the time, would that make you my new mommy?"

"Well, no one can replace your real mommy Lilly, but if that ever did happen, I would act like a mother to you the best I could," I told her, reassuring her as a grin formed on her tiny face, "Would you and my daddy ever order another baby from the stork to get me a baby brother or sister?"

I blushed, "That, would be up to the stork and not me."

"I'm going to go look in that big yellow book for the storks number, I need him to drop me off a little baby," she said, hopping off the counter and rushing down the steps ahead of me, looking for the big book of numbers that Eli keeps.

As I walked through his room, I glanced in the mirror, and smiled, noticing that Eli had hung up a picture of the three of us that Betty took at the hospital when the hospital was fixed after the earthquake.

I smiled, tracing the outline of the picture, seeing how much pain Eli was in but he managed to keep a smile on his face that wasn't forced. He was glancing down at me in the picture, and I was holding Lilly in my arms because of his stitched and broken rib.

"Clare!" Eli called out, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I squeaked nervously, and I slowly walked to his door.

My curiosity took over as I turned over the picture frame that was turned down, and I sighed, looking at the picture of his ex-wife and him. She was pregnant, her stomach bulging, but she didn't look happy at all.

Eli's face was the usual, a smirk plastered on his face, but it seemed as if it was forced and Anya was not even looking up, her eyes glaring down at the floor. I sighed, noticing that their relationship must've been broken even before Lilly.

"Clare!" Lilly grabbed my hand with a smile now on her face.

She dragged me back down to Eli, "Here she is, daddy! And look, she fixed me!" Lilly announced with her usual bubbly giggle and bright smile, I swear she could light up a funeral room.

"Well, she is a doctor. Honey, why don't you go play in your room for a little while? But be careful!" Her smile only grew as she agreed and ran upstairs.

I laughed, "Eli, your daughter is the perfect child." He smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down next to him, so I did.

"Yeah, she is pretty terrific. I know someone else who is pretty terrific too.," He somewhat poked me, he did at least to the extent that he could. "Me? Really Eli? What about you?" He shook his head simply, "I haven't done anything."

"Um, yes you have! You totally got my brother out of jail! That was a lot of money, and you still refuse to let me pay you back!" He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can afford it," he reassured me.

"But you can't!" I yelled back, and his eyes went wide, just like mine, shocked that I just raised my voice. I can't believe that I just said that. "Eli-"

"No, no, you're right! Because I am not some fancy doctor I can't ever afford you. I'm trying here, Clare, I'm patient and kind about your past, but I'm still trying. I'm not good enough for you, am I? I won't ever be…because I'm not a doctor or a lawyer, and what I make in a year is probably what you make in a month. So, you're right. I can't afford it…and I can't afford you, either."

"Eli, I didn't mean-," he cut me off; "I know you didn't mean it Clare, but you said it. I'm not mad or anything, I'm only agreeing with you. So you went to college, and I went off into the auto world, point being you're richer than me."

"Eli, listen the money situation, it doesn't matter to me. You're still the same you," I whispered as he scoffed, "That's not enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as his eyebrows tightened, glaring at his lap, avoiding looking at me, "Loving you...isn't enough. Being myself, the scummy guy with an ex-wife who's a coke addict, an asshole who spends almost nine hours a day underneath cars. Yeah, if you looked at my pay check you'd probably laugh! I'm just...I'm a fucking idiot for even thinking you'd even like a guy like me."

"Eli-," he cut me off, "Just don't Clare, okay? Just don't. Please, just leave."

"Will you let me speak?" I shouted, and I heard Lilly gasp from upstairs, followed by the shut of a door, she probably didn't want to hear the screaming, "You know what Eli, you're an asshole. And you want to know why? Because you always doubt yourself! Have you ever thought about me for once? About what I think of you? What if I want a guy who has an ex-wife who was a coke addict, what if I wanted a guy who always makes my heart race when I see his face? What if I wanted to be with a guy who was a mechanic?"

My chest heaved, tears forming in my eyes as Eli looked at me, his eyes glistening, "I mean...you know, you think that you're such a lowlife. But, have you ever thought about how much you've changed the lives of people around you?"

"No, I-," I cut him off, "That's what I mean Eli, you don't think!"

"Well I'm sorry-," I then cut him off again, and he grew impatient, "Don't apologize! Just stop doing it."

As Eli attempted to stand, I sighed, trying to help him but he swatted my hand away. Air got caught in my throat, and I didn't know what to do as he backed me up against the living room wall.

He was in pain from standing, and I could tell by his clenched eyes as I whispered, "Eli just sit back down, we can talk later. You need-," he interrupted me, "Stop...just stop talking."

Eli's voice was stern, and I didn't move an inch as he whimpered, "If you really meant all those things you said, then promise me one thing. Promise me that you're not lying, because I can't take a liar."

Tears streamed down his face, and I smiled, tears streaming down my face as well. I shook my head, biting back my lip, placing my hand behind his head, tugging gently at the strands of his hair, "I-I would never lie to you Eli."

He nodded, sniffling, "I-I've had my heart stomped on, practically teared to shreds right in front of me and I was in love with my ex-wife. B-but, the love I felt towards her, the protection that I felt she needed, wasn't as strong as what I feel for you Clare. It scares me, it really does."

"I'm a big girl you know, I can protect myself," I tried to break up the depressing tone as he scoffed, "Only you could make me laugh when I feel like shit...another reason to add to the list of why I like you so much."

I glanced up at him, then towards his lips, as I wondered out loud, "You know, you're under a doctor's supervision and the doctor is telling you that you need to lie back down to take a nap."

"I will," he smirked, "But on one condition."

"And what is that...patient Goldsworthy?" I asked, biting back my bottom lip, as he breathed out, "Well...one, I'd like a goodnight kiss. Well, midday kiss. Oh, and I'd love to have a little, cuddle time with a certain someone?"

"Sure, I'll bring down Eclare in a minute," he smirked, "I can't believe I get the privilege to lay my hands on such a perfect, beautiful, breath taking human being."

"Just kiss me you idiot," I whispered as he leaned in, our lips inches away, and we both jolted, the front door being swung open. Our heads both eyed the door, staring at his ex-wife, with papers in her hands.

"Oh good, the whore's here!" Anya cheered, as I sighed, stepping away from Eli and he glared at her, "What are you doing in my fucking house? I told you're not allowed to be-."

Anya shook her head, as my heart raced when she stumbled to Eli, waving the papers in her hands in his face, "Where's the kid? I've got proof, she's my kid!"

"What are you talking about? We know she's our kid," Eli mumbled, mouthing a "sorry" to me as I smiled warmly, "I know that she's _**our **_kid, you, stupid ass! But right now, and from now on, she's all mine!"

"What?" Eli hissed, "You heard me...I went to a court, got the judge's approval, and that kid is legally all mine! Right now, you've technically kidnapped my child and I could arrest you for possession of _**it**_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;)<strong>


	9. Taking May Mean Breaking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE CLIFFHANGER GIRL: We love you guys, and your support is phenomenal! Thank you so much for each reviewer/subscriber/alert-er? I know that's not a word, but it is now! :D Love you guys!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM JDDCDANCER1497- You are all fantastic, you support us so much! Thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My heart raced, my hands continuing to shake as I read over, re-analyzed every fucking inch of the papers in my hand. But, each time I went through it, it was getting more realistic as the time went by.

"Come on, hurry up!" Anya called out upstairs to Lilly as my heart sunk into my stomach and Clare stood beside me, not knowing what to do. I touched Anya's shoulder, causing her to flinch as I sighed, "Please Anya...I'll do anything. I-I'll do anything to keep her here, please. Just, just don't take this one thing away from me."

"What? What will you do Eli? Pay me with five bucks and a hot dog," she scoffed, flipping her hair as I was about to speak, but Clare cut me off, "I'll pay any amount of money Anya, please, don't do this to him."

My throat tightened as Lilly slowly walked down the steps, clutching Eclare to her chest with her Dora book bag on her back that was probably stuffed with clothes. I whimpered, as Lilly glanced up at Anya and asked, "Can I bring Eclare with me mommy?"

"Put that down, that's disgusting," she hissed and Lilly glanced at me, "Please Daddy...let me stay; I don't want to go with her." Tears streamed down my face as I picked Lilly up, wrapping my arms around her, not caring about the physical pain she was bringing me from leaning on my stitches and digging her foot into my side.

"I-I love you Lilly, okay? Don't you ever forget that," I whimpered, stroking my fingers through her hair as I whispered, "You'll be back soon...I promise, I promise that it won't be long."

"I want to bring Eclare daddy," she whispered in my ear, as I glanced at Anya who was tapping her foot annoyingly, glaring at me, "Come on Eli, I don't have all fucking day. Lilly, get over here now. It's time to go."

"Please, I'll write a check out, whatever amount of money you want," Clare begged as Anya scoffed, "No amount of money will bring him this kind of pain. Come on you little brat, it's time to go."

My heart raced, my breath getting caught in my throat as I placed my little girl on her two feet. She glanced up at me, a lone tear streaming down the right side of her cheek as she whispered, "When I come back, promise me that Clare will be here with Eclare."

"Okay baby girl, I promise," I whispered, pecking her forehead.

When she ran away from me, and reached for Anya's hand, she swatted her hand away, neglecting her. I gulped, as I said, "You know, you're not going to get away with this. On Monday, I'm going to court and I will get her back."

"Good luck with that," Anya seethed as she took away the one thing that brought me happiness, the one person that would bring me an endless amount of love and most importantly, the one person I thought would never leave me.

The door slammed shut, and I jolted, staring at the ground. I didn't know what to do, but my body sure did, as I slumped down to the floor. I didn't want to fall apart, I didn't want to show Clare how fucking weak I am, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't.

"Eli," she whispered, joining me on the floor as I closed my eyes, my chest heaving in heart ache, "S-she's all I've got Clare...all I've got."

Clare wrapped her arms around me and I buried my head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as I cried my eyes out. I didn't care that my side was twitching and burning in pain, or the fact that my heart was now similar looking to a gaping black hole.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she stuttered in my ear, as I shook my head, bringing my left hand up to the left side of her neck, massaging her skin. She nudged me closer, and I whispered; "Now you know...the story of my life, people constantly being pulled and tugged out of my sight. I can't deal with losing you Clare, I can't lose everyone."

"You're not going to lose me Eli, and you won't lose Lilly," Clare reassured me as tears dripped onto her skin, but she didn't pull away and gasp in disgust like Anya did when I cried on her, no...she only pulled me in closer.

"Eli, you should rest, let me help you upstairs to your bed," she suggested, wiping her tears as she snaked her hand around my waist, struggling to get me to stand. I shook my head vigorously, "I don't want to sleep...I can't sleep!" I shouted at Clare as her chin trembled, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

I leaned on the wall, standing shakily on my feet, "I can't sleep knowing that my baby girl is in the hands of a two timing, coke doing, no good, lousy slut! Who knows what the fuck Lilly can be walking into right now!"

"Eli, just calm down," Clare placed her hand on my bicep, as my chest heaved, my mind racing with angered thoughts towards anything I could think about at this very moment.

"I _am_ calm," I hissed, then lowered my voice, "I'm calm."

"Okay good, now come on, let's go upstairs, you can sleep and relax," she whispered, snaking her arm around my waist once again, supporting one half of my body as I smirked at her, but the tears kept flowing.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," I whimpered, as she placed me on the bed and I growled, feeling everything including the pain that was close to indescribable. My lips were chapped from crying, from breathing heavily and the feeling of my heart being missing was definitely paying a toll on my body.

If Lilly couldn't be around, then I knew the one thing I had to do to refrain from screaming at Clare for the wrong reasons, or even taking my anger out on anything I could grab...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Don't apologize Eli, just please, do anything but apologize to me. You need to rest, and I'll call some people, my friend is a lawyer so she'll get Lilly back for you. Please Eli, just don't give up," I whispered, as Eli nodded, leaning against the head board of his bed, "Can you just do me two favors, if you're not going to let up about helping me?"

"Anything," I nodded as Eli smirked, "I have a tape behind the TV, will you please put it in the VCR and play it for me?"

As I moved my hand behind the television, I smiled in satisfaction, gripping the tape in my hand and I sighed, placing it in the VCR. I gulped, wondering what he was going to watch as I shakily asked, "W-what was the other favor?"

"Lay with me, and watch," he whispered as I slowly slipped off my shoes, placing them beside the bed. My heart raced as he held his arm high, suggesting I cradle into his body as I did so, but didn't put all my weight on him, afraid to hurt him.

He scoffed, his tears touching my cheek as he whispered, "Stop treating me like I'm a flower, you can touch me Clare."

"O-okay," I leaned my head on his shoulder and he hissed, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Relax, I was just kidding," he whispered, kissing me on the forehead and I smiled, as the tape began to play. The scene before me unraveled, a younger Eli, holding a baby.

"Is that-," Eli nodded, and tears came to my eyes, seeing the way that Eli was glancing into Lilly's closed eyes. I whimpered, bringing my hand over my mouth as I couldn't hold back my sobs.

"Don't cry," he whispered, but I couldn't help myself. The way that Eli looked so happy, the way he looked so captivated by the look on his baby girl's face. Lilly was probably only a month old to my assumption, and I smiled, as Eli glanced into the camera, humming a song and Lilly was holding onto his pinky finger.

"Why won't she talk to me?" Eli asked obnoxiously in the video, and I laughed, as I heard a males voice say, "She was just born a month ago man, don't rush it! You know, if she starts talking that means she'll start talking to boys."

Eli's eyes glared into the view of the camera and I giggled, "You think that's funny?" Eli asked me as I nodded, "Only you would be paranoid about a baby, that can't even open her eyes yet, to talk to boys."

I felt Eli's heart race against my head, and I smiled, feeling Eli's hand stroking my right side. I smiled, but it soon subsided when I knew, as well as Eli knew, that we had something-, no someone...missing.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

"Mommy mommy! I have to go potty," Lilly banged on her mother's door, screaming out to her because she couldn't reach the doorknob to the bathroom yet. Lilly sighed frustratingly, but her heart raced from fear that Anya would be mad at her if she just went here...on the floor.

Her father always kept every door in the house open, so that way she could walk in and out of each room as she pleased. "Mommy!" She begged, tears falling down her face as she squeezed her legs together, a whimper escaping her trembling lips.

Lilly growled in frustration, her stomach churning as she tried her best to hold it in. All Lilly heard was sniffs behind the door, and loud pants, which made her tiny heart race.

"M-mommy!" Lilly called out one last time, and before she knew it, minutes had passed and Lilly's bladder was too weak. She was too young, how was she supposed to hold it in?

Lilly jumped, seeing Anya's door swing open, revealing a man that wasn't her daddy which brought tears to Lilly's eyes. Anya glared down at her, hissing through gritted teeth, "What did you do? Did you pee all over my fucking floor?"

"I-I tried to call you, I-I c-couldn't reach the door, I'm sorry m-mommy," she whimpered truthfully, as Anya growled, walking by her, pushing her in the process as the one night stand glanced at her, seeing that the child was obviously scared and couldn't help herself.

"Come on Anya, she's just a kid, she couldn't help it," the guy told Anya as she grabbed paper towels, handing them to Lilly, "Here, clean this shit up, and when you're done, change into something. Your clothes are all soaked and disgusting."

She shoved Lilly the paper towels as she gulped, not knowing what to do. Anya stormed off and Lilly just stared at her, "Don't stare at me stupid! If you do you'll get a show, that you really shouldn't see, but I'll show it to you anyway!" She turned her attention back to her tonight lover, "Right, baby?"

"Are you saying that we will have sex in front of her?" He asked…and she only smiled evilly at him, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying!" She pulled him by his tie, practically the only thing he had on back to the door.

"Hey, idiot thing, this guy fucks way better than your father! Your bastard dad fucked so bad that he gave me you! The thought makes me want to puke!" She laughed and made her way back to her bedroom, with her fuck-buddy following close behind.

Lilly didn't know what to do, but cry.

She clutched the paper towels to her chest, tears heavily falling from her eyelids as she sobbed. Lilly's whimpers filled the air, but Anya's moans had overpowered hers cries.

Lilly gulped, not knowing what was going on, as she sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest, wishing that her daddy would come to her rescue...

"Wow…that was-"

"Depressing? Sad? Fucking miserable!" Clare shook her head at Eli, the distraught human being, who looked that at any moment could drop dead and die. "I was going to say cute, actually. But, yes, watching that was-"

"Horrible? Awful? Fucking terrible!"

"Okay Eli, I think we need a new pattern…just maybe?" Clare suggested. She felt bad, how could she not? She felt bad for Lilly, that she could be hurt or worse…who knows what! But, she also felt bad for Eli…how was she supposed to take care of him when she is barely holding on herself?

"I can't do this…I can't lie here and do nothing! Clare, move, I am tired of this shit! I want you and I to-" He broke down in sobs, "Oh, fuck, ow…Clare!" He yelled. Clare was immediately at his aid, asking what the matter was.

Well, what happened was that he put himself in such a tizzy that one of his stitches ripped, causing more whimpered pains to release through his parted lips. This wasn't good, not at all, "Eli, you have to calm down!"

"But, Lilly!"

"Won't have a father if you don't calm the fuck down! Eli slow down and just breathe! You could die if this gets infected…and if you really want to help Lilly. The best thing you could do for her right now is stay alive!" That shut him up for a very long time, as if I had put him in a trance.

"Eli, we have to get you to-"

"Clare, I think you should go," Eli cut her off rather rudely, and Clare was stunned, her heart stopped beating, "Excuse me?"

"Go!" He shouted, as tears soon fell from her cheeks.

The two of them stared at each other, not knowing what to do. The emotional pain they were both feeling at the moment made both their heavy breaths rougher, their heart thudding loud against their chests.

Clare didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she knew would work on any guy to make her stay, she pressed her lips to his. He immediately complied, their lips moving in sync as Clare swallowed Eli's pained but pleasurable moan.

Eli and Clare gasped, pulling away from each other, to the sound of the phone ringing.

"It's Anya."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 9<strong>

**Our Goal=67 REVIEWS? PLEASE?**

**Who votes Anya mother of the year?**


	10. Destroying Forever

**Authors Note from the Cliffhanger Girl**-Thank you for all the support, you guys are amazing! Keep up the reviewing! :D

**Author's Note From JDDCdancer1497- **You all are fantastic, and I am so sorry about the wait. Blame me and my stupid internet that is not working right now…only for a couple minutes a day. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_"I'll be there in a half hour; I'm going as fast as I can. Try and hold him back until then. -Owen,"_ I sighed in relief of somewhat, rereading my brothers text, but the other part of me, the nervous, hand shaking part of me was panicking.

"Eli please, can you just try to slow down?" I begged him, as his eyes glared at the road, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly in his shaking hands.

My heart raced as Eli continued to ignore me, going through every red light his eyes had seen. My car jerked from side to side as Eli continued to speed at ninety five miles an hour in a twenty five zone.

_**He was unstable.**_

"Eli please," I pleaded, as he stopped, our bodies jerking forward as he screamed, "You don't have a kid that's in the hands of a no good doing, coked up fucking drug addict! You don't, okay? So please, just fucking let me drive and shut up!"

My mouth closed, as tears formed in the rims of my eyes as Eli slammed his foot down on the accelerator. I gasped, my chest and throat tightening as I held back the whimpers begging to escape my lips.

This was going to be the longest twenty five minute drive of my life...

* * *

><p>My legs felt like jello as my feet touched the concrete floor, and a part of me sighed in relief as Eli muttered a not so reassuring "sorry" and handed me my keys, avoiding eye contact with me at all times. I took them, as he stormed up the door, beginning to pound frantically on it.<p>

"You know what, fuck this shit; I'm breaking the door down!" Eli screamed, as I jolted back, watching him charge at the door sideways and soon after, he thrived in pain, as I whispered, "Please stop Eli...my brother, he's on his way and he can open the door. You're going to hurt yourself-."

Eli glared at me, cutting me off, "Clare...if you keep treating me like I'm fucking broken glass, I'm going to go insane! My head is fucking spinning, my daughter is inside this house, and I had her call me on the fucking phone hysterically crying! What do you want me to do, fucking bake cookies while I wait for your drunk ass brother to show up?"

_**There it was, the pang to the chest that I've been waiting for.**_

"Clare, I didn't mean it-," I shook my head, biting back my lip as I heard a whimper from the other side of the door. When Eli began to talk, I slapped him across the face, letting out all my anger on him as I hissed, "Will you shut the fuck and listen? Just listen."

Eli was in complete shock that I had such dominance over him when I wanted to, and he sighed, placing his ear against the door. He gently stroked the door, listening closely as we both heard a whisper, "Daddy? Daddy is that you?"

"S-sweetheart," Eli said, "B-baby girl, baby girl it's daddy okay? You have to open this door baby, please."

We both listened to Lilly's frustrated groans from the other side of the door as she whimpered, "D-Daddy I-I can't, I can't reach it...I'm sowwy, I'm so sowwy Daddy. I'm sowwy."

Eli growled in frustration as Eli stopped before he hit the door once again, turned to me and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, pretending to be clueless that I didn't hear what I just heard only to try to keep Eli calm. He was like an outrageous, angered, uncontrollable tornado that was determined to destroy anything in his path.

We were both silent, and as I tried to talk over what we were hearing, Eli hissed, "Be quiet Clare, I can't-." We both stopped talking, looking at the door as we heard an obnoxiously loud moan.

Eli scoffed, his eyes wild as he glared at me, "Is she...she's seriously fucking some guy when my kid is right in the same house! Is she fucking insane? Is she really that fucking insane? Call the police Clare, call the police!"

I quickly took out my cell phone, and as I dialed nine one one. I listened to the pounding of Eli's body against the door which was continuously followed by a high pitched scream, making Lilly's sobs on the other side of the door louder.

When I hung up from the call to the police, my eyes immediately lit up when I saw a broad figure standing beside me.

"Need a hand?" I heard my brother ask, and I smiled, "Oh thank god."

Eli's chest was heaving, his hair in all different directions, blood seeping through the side of his shirt as I bit back my bottom lip and Owen asked, "So, we got a rugrat problem on isle coke?"

Neither Eli nor I laughed as Owen mumbled, "Tough crowd tonight eh?"

"Your stitches are bleeding man," Owen told Eli as he sighed aggravatingly, "Thank you for telling me, I would've never known."

The tension between the two was thick as I said, "Eli just move aside so he can break down the door. The police are coming now so everything will be sorted out, just please."

I lightly grabbed Eli's bicep, and although he struggled, he knew he wasn't going to break the door down anytime soon so he reluctantly stood beside me. Owen flashed me a cocky smile as he shouted, "Alright rugrat back away from the door!"

"O-okay," we heard Lilly mumble from the other end, her voice distant, which meant she was far away from the door.

With one swift thrust into the door, Owen managed to get the hinges to fly off the door, and as we entered, I quickly grabbed Lilly, bringing her outside because of the disturbing scenery...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Are you kidding me?" My blood was boiling, my little girl probably petrified from what she had witnessed, although she didn't know what was going on. I gulped, as Anya didn't even care that she was standing in front of me, naked from head to toe.

"Will you put some clothes on?" I seethed through gritted teeth as I watched her one night stand escape through the window, "Why? You're not my husband...you don't own me anymore, I can walk around my house naked anytime I want to."

"Come on man, let's stop before things get ugly," Owen mumbled as he remained to stand beside me, probably waiting for me to snap so he could hold me back.

"I had my little girl call me on the phone, to tell me that she was scared because she didn't know what was going on," I took a deep breath in, "Now, if that something that was going on was you making her watch what you and that low life were doing, I'll make sure you're put behind bars for the rest of your no good life!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," I heard Owen mutter in my ear as I went to wrap my hands around her throat, but Owen wrapped his arms tightly around me. I couldn't move anything, as Anya whispered, "I'll call the police for you being on my property if you don't get the hell off it and leave the brat at the door."

My face was probably the equivalent color to a tomato as I seethed, not holding back, "Brat? Brat? That's your fucking daughter! The daughter that will probably have to fucking rub her eyes with soap until the day she dies to get the image of you and your lover as he probably butt fucked the shit out of you! I hope you get aids and die you ungrateful bitch!"

Anya's eyes were sorrow, and for a minute, I wanted to apologize until I spat in front of her feet, "I'll never have respect for you ever again."

"Alright man, that's enough," Owen led me outside as I sighed in relief, the feeling of a weight being lifted off my shoulders as the police surrounded the house. When a police officer came up to me and said, "Alright, sir, you're going to have to tell me everything that happened."

It took about an hour for me to finally finish up the entire story. By the end of the day, I was allowed to take Lilly home for the night because Anya and her one night fuck buddy got arrested.

Lilly was sobbing the whole way home, and every cry was killing me.

What ended up happening was Owen left his car there and he drove all of us back to my place. Clare sat in the back with a crying Lilly in her lap. I wanted to be back there and comfort her, but Clare and I decided that I'm not in any condition for that.

After we all walked into my home, I bent over in pain.

"Clare!" I heard Owen call, "I'll look after the kid. Look at him…he's just...falling apart."

"Eli, he's right. You have to go to the hospital. You're losing too much blood, you could hospice," I heard Lilly whimper a question, and somehow whatever Owen whispered made her giggle. I couldn't face this…Clare, Lilly, Anya, court, life, everything.

_**I just couldn't handle it right now.**_

So with all of the strength I had I stood up straight, or well, somewhat, and walked out the door. I knew Clare would follow me, and eventually push me overboard and I would feel guilty, which would end up with me going to the E.R., but I didn't care.

_**I kept going forward.**_

What I didn't expect to happen though, was to have Clare right beside me, holding my hand…silent. She didn't say a word about the events that had happened this day or even that I needed medical attention. She just stood by me like any normal girlfriend would, who was being supportive.

Wait, we aren't together...,but, I mean. Ugh, it is such a complicated process!

I looked over at Clare, and saw the oddest thing, she looked calm, somewhat peaceful. I felt almost bad…maybe that was her angle! Oh, why do I do that? Why do I always assume that people are trying to make me do things, probably because they normally are? That isn't the point...

"Would you like to take me to the hospital?" She shook her head, and when she did, I stopped in my tracks but she continued on. I stopped her by holding onto her arm, and she turned to face me, "What?" she asked, her eyes filling with slight anger.

"Eli, I am done forcing you to do things, I care about you and all, but like you have said, you are a grownup who can take care of yourself. I am done being the mother to you _and _Lilly."

"Woah, you may be incredible with Lilly, while Anya is awful at it, but you aren't her mother! And you never will be!" I expected her eyes to water or that she would run away, but instead, she stood there in front of me, staring me down.

"Clare-"

"Yes?" She said, ever so calmly.

I felt that I ruined everything in two seconds, because of a stupid thing to say, "I didn't mean that, I was just mad and-." I stopped my sentence when she didn't cut me off.

_All of this was just odd...too odd._

"Is everything alright?" She smiled up at me.

"Perfect." That was her only response as she continued to stare at me with her innocent eyes, as I whispered, "let's go back to the house." She nodded and then walked in the direction opposite from my house, "Where are you going?" I called out for her.

"I'm not a mother equals I'm not needed. Eli, go take care of your child and bleed to death, then no one will have Lilly and she can be an orphan. Congratulations!" I frantically shook my head and took off after her.

"Clare, please, that is not what I meant!" She looked at me still with dry eyes and a normal look, "You did, and it is perfectly fine. I shouldn't be mixed with your family fucking drama anyway. I have that with my own. You are supposed to take that away, not add to it. So yeah, I'm not Lilly's mother, but I am glad about that, because if I were that would mean that I would have had to be with you!"

My body froze, my legs feeling like jello as I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but air kept getting caught in my throat.

"I tried to fit in with you Eli! I tried to take care of you, I tried to distract myself with you because you were the best thing that ever happened to me! But, I should've known, I should've known you were just going to break my heart like the rest of the assholes I've dated in my life!" She shouted at me, as I stood there, taking in what I deserved.

_**Wait, so we were dating...?**_

"You're an asshole, a dirty, rotten, asshole! All you do is take, just like the rest! You live to destruct, to destroy what's in your path! Well, you know what Eli, you want to live with Lilly alone, fine. But, I want you to know that if you ever, ever try to come near me again, I'll make sure you ass is put behind bars," her eyes were dark, resembling the color of black.

"Clare I-," I tried to grab her hand, dizziness taking over me as she swatted it away, "I-I-I can't breathe."

In a matter of seconds, everything around me had seemed blotchy. It could be from the blood loss, or the heart ache. Either way, I felt like I was slipping away, kind of into an unknown universe...

When I couldn't feel my legs, and I heard Clare around me screaming, saying my name repeatedly, I smiled, knowing that now, I'd be able to slip into an imaginary world where I could be with Clare...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

So, 80 REVIEWS for next chapter? Maybe? Please? :)

Love you guys!


	11. Falling Slowly, Into Your Arms

**Authors Note from The Cliffhanger Girl: Your support is indescribable…81 reviews? You guys are just amazing! Please keep it up! :D **

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497- You have all been wonderful! We are all so thankful for your dedication and reviews for this story. Thank you all so very much, I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

_She was beautiful, her curly hair primped, her eyes shining brighter than the sun as we interlocked our hands. My heart was racing, faster than normal. My palms were sweating against hers as I smirked, which earned me a shinning smile on her breath taking face._

_The ravishing white dress fit her beautiful curves in a way I never thought was possible, and when her lips came to mine, the cheers of the on-lookers went wild. Her lips moved with mine as I cupped her cheek tighter, never wanting to let go._

"_I love you, forever," I whispered against her lips as our foreheads touched, and she glanced into my eyes, my love radiating off my body to hers. I gulped, my heart racing as she was silent, not responding to me._

"_I'm sorry Eli, but I can't," she said, her voice monotone, showing now emotion whatsoever._

_**She was like stone.**_

_My throat went dry, my chest tightening in discomfort at her small, yet cruel words. Within an instant, the people who surrounded us had vanished, and before I could question Clare's leave, her body had drifted off into the mist._

_I stand there, alone._

_That's all I'll ever be…alone._

My eyes shot open, gasping for breath on what looked like an operating table as the bright, white lights from the ceiling blared down into my pupils. The pain weighed me down, keeping my back in contact with the table as I saw _**her.**_

She was operating me, keeping me alive. Helping stay here for a longer time, for Lilly, for me, and what I hoped was for her.

I parted my lips to ask her why, why she was trying to save me if she hated me so much. I glanced around nervously as I felt her bone chilling two fingers press up against the veins on my neck as she called out, "We have a pulse everyone! We have a pulse! Can you hear me Eli? Eli? Move any part of your body if you hear me!"

My body felt paralyzed as I tried to move something, anything.

Then, I felt my hand being interlocked with hers as I glanced up into the blaring light. I could hear her sobbing, knowing I wasn't giving her what she wanted. My eyelids grew heavy, and before I could go back into a deep sleep I didn't want, I forced myself to give her hand a gentle squeeze…

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"I can't believe you did it little sis, you saved him," I heard my brother say as I glanced down at Eli as he slept, his eyelids heavy, but his side had been sealed up with the transfusion of his friends Adam's blood.

"Why do you doubt me? Just because my job consists of mainly treating children doesn't mean I know how to heal the ones I lo-," I stopped myself mid-sentence as Owen grinned at me, "Aw, my little sister is finally in love."

When I didn't respond, we both glanced at Eli and I heard Owen say, "It's about time, every relationship you were ever in, you always had to wear the pants…if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes as he joked, "Remember that guy who didn't believe in orgasms and you came home, hysterically crying because you didn't get what you wanted! Oh my god and I remember his semen was all over your jacket, classic shooter!"

My cheeks turned red, thinking about a distant memory and as I looked at Eli, I couldn't help but think that no matter how stubborn he was, or how mean he could get in tense situations, I knew that he is just about the best I was going to get in life.

"He makes you sparkle, you know?" Owen asked, and I shook my head, "He's just a guy…"

"Clare, come on. I've been like you, with the awe struck face and stomach churning feeling. Even though I got it when I looked at _**her,**_ it was still there. No matter how many drinks I down, it's not going to bring her back without her husband's arms wrapped around her, but I smile sometimes, knowing that she was real. Don't let him go to waste Clare, he makes you happy, the rugrat makes you happy, even though she isn't yours. You see how fucked up he is, but I know you don't see that side of him. You see the hard working single dad part of him, I know you do," Owen perused me, trying to get me to cave my feelings for Eli as I glanced at Adam, Eli's friend, who was holding a sleeping Lilly in his lap.

"To see the look on Lilly's face when I wrapped her in my arms and she clung to me like there was no one else in the world she had, was a feeling that I loved. Even though it sounds sick, I just loved being that person to be wanted. Eli is just so tense sometimes and-," Owen cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder, "He had his little girl in a house with a coke doing whore…did you expect him to pull out a folding chair and watch?"

"No but-," Owen cut me off, "Men will be men Clare…and they have the constant need to protect their family. They feel important and useful when there are times like those back there. Eli loved the feeling of being needed, of being in a dangerous situation because it makes his blood boil. But, when he didn't have the power and I took over, he must've snapped. Just, give him another chance."

I sighed, as Eli's friend, Adam, flashed me a smile, pointing down at Lilly who was squirming in his lap.

"Please Clare, you might've dated a lot of assholes, I'm talking more than I can count, but this guy right here," Owen pointed to Eli who was behind the glass as he said, "Hate to break it to ya', but uh, you aren't getting anything better than that slice of ass lying in that hospital bed."

"Owen!" I gasped at his language, "And besides, I'm pretty sure that he loves you back."

"I want Clare," I heard a tiny voice say from across the waiting room and I grinned from ear to ear, hearing Lilly plead for my presence. Owen smiled at me and said, "Go ahead, you know you want to."

The moment I took Lilly into my arms from Adam's, I thanked the hospital for letting me operate on Eli, letting me have the chance to save his life. I remembered how I entered the operating room; I put all my emotions aside for this man, for his child.

"A-are you and my daddy ever going to leave me there again?" Lilly asked, her voice was low, so low that I was about to ask her to repeat her question until it finally processed and I smiled. She buried her head in my neck, soft cries escaping her lips as her body shook, "I-I don't want to go back there. M-my mommy isn't like you Clare, s-she's so mean."

I raked my fingers through her hair as I felt her frantic breaths hit my skin, "Don't worry Lilly, we'll never send you back there. We're going to gain full custody of you, I'll make sure of it sweet heart."

My heart fluttered as I carried Lilly over to her dad's room, just so she could see him through the glass and she smiled through the tears streaming down her face, "W-when is my daddy going to wake up?"

"Soon Lilly, soon," I whispered as Lilly rested her head on my chest, her eyelids growing heavy, but some tears slipped down her cheeks. "How soon is soon?" She asked, with a whimper in her throat.

That was a tough one, one that I really didn't want to answer.

"Well, honey, soon is-"

"A few seconds?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, which had a intoxicating green ring around it. "Maybe…but it could also be a few days, even weeks. We don't know for sure, but the good thing is that he will be okay and that he'll wake up sometime."

"This waiting is hell!" I gasped and looked at her face, she looked very disgruntled.

"Lilly Goldsworthy, you do not say that word, it is a very bad word," I raised my voice like any mother would to their daughter if they heard them speak in such a way. Lilly looked scared that she had done something awful, she looked mortified, upset even.

"Mommy says it all the time," I scolded her in a playful way, "And you listen to your mommy all of the time?" She moved her upper body away from my face and shook her head. She seemed ashamed, and that was the last thing I wanted her to feel. I didn't mean to make her so very upset.

But with Eli out cold for who the hell knows how long, I have to be responsible, and I will not be the one to let Lilly use such foul language. I mean Anya says it all the time? Yeah, sure, Eli and I and every other adult in this universe says it, but not in front of children, especially your own children!

"Clare, my head hurts a lot," I smiled warmly at her, "Well, then to the front desk we go! We have some medicine that will take it right away! And then you can have a lollipop and a toy or sticker!" She got super excited about that, just like every child should.

"What if I want both?" I pursed my lips together and pretended to have a thinking face on, "I guess you can since you are a very special patient to me." Her eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "You know, Clare, I really wish you were my mommy."

At that moment, my heart swelled with love.

All this time, through my past relationships, I've been desperately trying to find a guy to tell me they love me or make love to me with such passion. But, what I really needed, was just for someone to admit that they wanted me-, no, needed me to be around.

To feel wanted, and loved, even if it was just by Lilly, the feeling was indescribable.

The second I put Lilly down, she darted into Eli's room and stood beside his bed, glancing up at it curiously while not saying a word. I didn't know whether she was in shock, or was just taking in the appearance of her father looking the way he does.

"I-is it-t okay to touch him?" Lilly asked shakily. I laughed lightly and smiled, "Of course you can touch him, just be gentle, like he is with you when you don't feel well." She smiled at me and said an 'okay'. I grabbed onto the sleeping figures hand, Eli. But of course, still felt no response.

I sighed as I watched Lilly be extra careful with her daddy. She looked as if she was frightened, but I knew she was okay because of the big smile playing on her lips. Then, she laid her chest on his and her face was right on top of his. I couldn't help but laugh because the way it looked, just too frickin' cute.

"I love you, daddy," She pecked his lips and sniffled

"And, Clare loves you too," Lilly glanced at me for approval, grinning evilly.

"Lilly!" I gasped, and right after I said that, I felt the sleeping figures hand respond to mine. But I stayed frozen in my seat, looking over at his eyes closed and the smirk, slowly but surely creeping up on his pale face…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 11<strong>

**So, 90 reviews for next chapter? **

**It's going to be Christmas themed…you never know what happens on Christmas, especially an Eclare/Lilly-filled Christmas :P **


	12. A Not So Merry Christmas

**Author's Note From The Cliffhanger Girl: **Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story :) Continue what you're doing, and you'll keep getting your updates as promised! :D

**Author's Note from JDDCdancer1497- **I want to say how much I love you all for all that you do for the both of us with this story! I can't express to you in words with enough appreciation. Thanks~

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Are you excited for Christmas sweetheart? Did you put your list underneath the tree last week like I told you to so Santa can put everything you want in his big red bag before he gets into his sled tonight?" I asked Lilly, as she bit back her bottom lip, nodding eagerly as she said, "I put it under the tree, but I think he took it because when I came downstairs the next day it was gone!"

"Hm, he must've known you put it there," I said as Eli wrapped his arm around my waist, pecking my neck, "You know what they say Lilly, he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake."

"I just want it to be Christmas already! I can't take the waiting!" Lilly growled, plopping down on the couch as she sighed in aggravation at how slow time was passing by until tomorrow.

"Eli, will you please get off your feet and just sleep for an hour? Just, lay down in the living room if you can't sleep," I pleaded him, as he smirked, "Clare Diane Edwards, don't you know me by now?"

"Yeah Clare, don't you know him by now?" Lilly mocked his voice, and I giggled, as she continued, "My daddy doesn't sleep unless everyone is tucked into their beds before him."

"That includes little girls like you," Eli said, letting go of me and gripping Lilly in his arms as I shook my head, "Eli don't-."

I watched as Eli smiled through the slight pain coming from his side, and I sighed in relief, realizing that he didn't tear any stitches. Eli is like a child, even after almost dying on us, he still stretches his body to its limits.

"Daddy I'm tired," Lilly whispered, resting her head on his chest as Eli whispered, "Alright, it's time for bed for all the little girls in the world anyways! Say goodnight to Clare."

Lilly stretched out her arms as I leaned in, letting her tiny arms wrap around my neck as Eli placed a peck on my lips. I rolled my eyes and rubbed Lilly's back, taking her out of Eli's arms as I said, "I'll put Lilly to bed tonight...then, I can fix your bandage."

"I'll meet you in my room," Eli said, trailing behind Lilly and I as I smiled, noticing Lilly had already fallen asleep on my chest. Her breathing was light, and her eyelids were heavy as she slept.

When we reached her room, I noticed Eli must've gone into his room and I smiled, placing Lilly down in her bed. Eclare twirled around her face, and then she curled into Lilly's side. I grinned from ear to ear, kissing Lilly's forehead and whispering "goodnight".

As I made my way through the hallway, I stood at the doorway of Eli's room and we instantly locked eyes. His chest was healing up well, and I couldn't help but smile at him, "It's almost Christmas Clare...you know what that means?"

"That Santa is going to be here soon and you better be asleep unless he won't leave us presents," I joked, as Eli gestured for me to sit beside him and I did as I was told, simply loving the feeling of his body heat invading my space.

"You know, I read Lilly's list before Santa could get his hands on it," Eli whispered, as I turned to face him, and he cupped my cheek, chuckling. My eyebrows tightened as I whispered, "The first rule of being a parent of a growing girl...never read her Christmas list."

"Well, I thought you'd like to know what one of the things she wanted was," Eli said, his cool breath hitting my face as our lips inched closer and I asked, "W-was it, something good?"

He smirked, my bottom lip trembling as he said, "S-she said that she w-wanted you as her new mommy. She even went out of her way and drew the both of us together, holding hands with her and Eclare in between us surrounding the Christmas tree."

My heart raced as I whimpered, "Y-you know they say that kids have vivid imaginations."

"They do indeed," Eli admitted, his breath tickling my face as I whimpered, "B-but I'd rather not disappoint Lilly, I mean, she's been through so much and I think she should at least be happy on Christmas?"

I felt Eli's hand inch under mine, and our fingers interlocked in one swift movement, "M-maybe we won't have to fake it...if you...if I...if we..."

Eli was nervous, his palms sweating with mine as I_ fucked_ everyone over whoever thought I wasn't going to get better than a no good, cheap guy who doesn't believe in orgasms and I pressed my lips to Eli's. His lips parted and I took that as a sign for me to do the same as his tongue thrusted through my parted lips, exploring every ounce of my mouth.

When we pulled away, our foreheads touching, chests heaving from the kiss, I giggled as Eli asked, "Clare Edwards, will you do me the honor in being my girlfriend?"

"No," I said jokingly, but with a serious face on and when I saw Eli's face sadden, I picked his chin up with the pad of my thumb. I stared into his green eyes, tears forming in the rims of his eyelids as I wiped the tears away, "Elijah Goldsworthy...I would very much love to be your girlfriend, as long as Lilly is okay with it."

"She will be," Eli reassured me quickly, cupping my cheek and bringing me closer to him, our lips crashing once again.

His lips were amazing, gentle yet rough, and I loved every second of it. When his tongue slipped through my lips, the feeling of his body being allowed to invade mine was definitely a feeling I could get used to. My heart skipped a beat when I felt him snake his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as if we weren't already close enough.

I gulped, pulling away from the kiss as I whispered, "Sorry, human problem...you know, the thing where we need to breathe and all."

"Sorry, I inherited the gills trait from my dad," Eli joked, as I gently traced my fingertips around his stitches, "Just one more week and these should be all dissolved, and surely enough the pain will go away."

"Thank god, I can't wait until these disappear and I can hold onto my new girlfriend without holding back," Eli whispered, inching closer to me as he said, "Lay with me tonight, please."

"Eli I don't think that we should, what if Lilly wakes up and gets the wrong idea?" I asked him nervously as he pecked my neck, making my knees buck even though I was sitting down, "It's just sleeping Clare...we can always say that you had a bad dream and had to sleep with me because you were scared."

"Or we can say you're afraid of the dark and too afraid to sleep without someone to guard you from the scary monsters," I joked, as Eli slowly moved onto his back, getting comfortable.

Once he twisted and turned, only to resolve in sleeping on his back, he opened his arms and scoffed, "Care to join a little boy who's afraid of the dark?" I slowly slipped off my socks, letting them drop to the floor and then I unzipped my Christmas themed sweater, letting it drop to the floor.

"You forgot something else," Eli whispered, eyeing my pants and I grinned, blushing, "You can dream on drummer boy."

"Clare, I'm down to only my boxers, that's not fair," He retorted, as I fought back playfully, "But that's only for medical purposes. You can't have any cloth around those stitches unless it'll get infected."

"What's your explanation for me being pant-less then?" I grinned, "Because you're a horn dog and like feeling the breeze?"

"Point taken, now come on, I'm tired and I need someone to hold onto," When I was about to get into the bed, Eli glanced up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please take your pants off Clare...it'll be uncomfortable to sleep in jeans."

"Fine," I huffed, turning off the lamp so he couldn't see my body and then slid off my jeans. When I felt the wind puck up from Eli opening the blanket so I could join him, I hesitantly laid down.

_This was the first time we'll be together...together...like, this close._

"See, isn't it better? Although I would like the lamp to be on so I can see your body," I watched Eli reach over to grab the lamp to turn it on and I gripped his wrist, "Don't. I can't sleep unless we're in the dark."

"You win this time Goldsw-," he stopped himself, apologizing from his heart, "I meant Edwards, Clare I meant Edwards, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "It's fine Eli, let's just...sleep."

Eli wrapped his arms around me, and I shifted on my side, facing the clock as Eli spooned me. He pecked my head, his lips feeling as if they were burning my skin with pleasure as I snuggled into his body, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli," He gently stroked the bicep of my arm, and my eyelids grew heavy as he placed butterfly kisses on my cheek. My heart raced as the clock stroke twelve, and the last thing I heard, was Eli whisper, "Merry Christmas...my Clare."

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Sleepy heads! Daddy! Clareeee!" I opened my eyes to the sound of Lilly's cheery voice and her bright eyes as she tugged on our blanket. I smiled at her and she crawled over to sit on top of me.<p>

"Wake my daddy up, please?" Who could say no to that beauty? I couldn't...so, I set her down on the ground, and instantly she ran all around the room. Yep, it must be Christmas.

I looked over at Eli and softly pecked his lip, "Time to wake up," I whispered.

He opened his eyes immediately and smiled, I rushed out of bed and tried to get Lilly to settle down a little since she was so hyper, as if she had drank at least fifty red bulls.

**I failed.**

"You have your jeans on?" Eli asked bluntly and I looked up at him wordless.

It stayed silent for a few seconds until Lilly yelled, "Presents! Come on you two! You're so slow! Slower than Grandma Cece!"

I smiled at Lill, but when I looked back to Eli my smile fell. He looked hurt, but I didn't let that bother me. Today was not the day for that, nor was it the right time to talk about it nonetheless.

"Okay, come on, Lilly, let's go open-," She was already halfway downstairs before I could even finish the sentence.

"Lilly, wait up!" Eli yelled down as he passed by me without even a second glance. I guess I couldn't blame him for feeling upset, but like I said, today was not the day and right where we are was not the place for it.

I sighed and followed the two newest members in my life.

"Which one do you want to open first, baby girl?" Lilly stood up examining all of the presents, trying to figure out what the best present was to open up first. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and when I did, Eli looked up at me, his eyes glowing and happy as can be.

He motioned for me to come over and smiled happily as I did so. I kissed his cheek and we sat down on the couch, side by side. Lilly came over and stood in front of us both, "Santa can wait, I want to open up your gifts." We both smiled at her and nodded.

She picked the two that said, 'Clare' and the one from 'Daddy'. She chose to open up mine first, and with little struggle she finally unwrapped the paper all by herself. She studied it for a bit, but then looked up at me with her huge eyes,"What is it?"

I laughed lightly and said, "It is a Barbie dream house, with two Barbie's and a car! On the house there is a swing and lots more! We can open the box after you have opened all of your presents and take a look inside, if you want." Lilly seemed very pleased with the gift, and I, for once, felt proud that I actually did something correct in my life.

When I sat back in the couch, I felt Eli's stare on me."What?" I mouthed to him, and there was no denying the hurt had returned back into his eyes. I wasn't paying attention to Lilly until she screamed, "Daddy this is so pretty!" I looked over and saw that it was a very nice looking Christmas sweater.

Eli smiled to his little girl, but immediately excused himself from the scene, "Is daddy upset?" Lilly asked me with small despair in her eyes. I smiled and shook my head, "I'm going to go talk to him, though, stay right here, okay?"

Lilly nodded, ignoring the disappearance of her father as I heard her tiny feet run over to Santa's gifts...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clare asked softly, touching my bicep as I hissed, "You got my daughter a gift that can't even compare to mine. How could you be so heartless, so stupid?"

"Eli I was just-," I cut her off, "Just what Clare? First you sleep in my bed, put your jeans back on like a fool and now this! It's like you don't want to be with me physically, nor emotionally! What's going on with you?"

"Are you really picking on me for that on Christmas? I didn't mean to, I just got the present that I knew a little girl like Lilly would love, all I wanted to do was something right for once," Clare whispered, hurt in her eyes as I whispered, "I'm sorry...its' just...I'm paranoid I guess."

Clare pecked my lips, wrapping her arms around my waist, "It's fine...I'm sorry about the gift, I just didn't want her to hate me."

"Clare, did you see her face? She loved it! Just, can you explain to me why you didn't...want to keep your pants off? I know this is an embarrassing question but I just need to know why, why you don't want to physically be with me," I whispered lowly, not wanting my daughter to hear.

"I don't want to talk about that Eli, please, not on Christmas," she pleaded as I sighed, "Fine fine...let's just, go back to celebrating, shall we?"

"Yes," Clare whispered, letting go of my hand as she walked back into the living room and she assisted Lilly in opening her gifts. I smirked, not being able to feel my heart fill with joy at the sight before me.

My trance was broken when I heard a slight vibration coming from Clare's phone in her jacket pocket. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to just check it to see if it was from her friend who was dealing with Anya and I's official divorce case, and the suing that I was pushing because of the situation Lilly was placed in.

My eyebrows tightened, glancing down at this text before me:

_**Merry Christmas Clarabelle, I love you and miss you so much. My heart keeps beating, only for your touch. Don't tell anyone about my love marks I've left on you, or else I'll have to add onto the collection.**_

_**See you soon...very...very soon.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**P.S. Do me a favor and stop fucking around with that guy and his kid, it's quite pathetic.**_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 12<strong>

**100 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

Love you guys!


	13. The Way Things Go

**Author's Note From The Cliffhanger Girl-**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! We appreciate it and you guys keep the story going! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Author's Note From JDDCdancer1497- **You are all amazing, and I am truly grateful! Thanks to all for being such an amazing reader!

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"You can put it there...see, now you have the garage set up for when Ken comes home," I smiled at Lilly as she rearranged her new Barbie set eagerly.

I gulped, glancing around, looking at Eli was just standing in the kitchen, staring at us. The tension between us was obviously heavy, and his glare was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you come over here?" I asked Eli as he smirked, scoffing, as Lilly smiled, "Yeah daddy! Come on, I want to show you the backyard I set up!"

Eli glared at me, walking into the living room, gripping _**my**_ cell phone in my hands as he bent down next to Lilly, "Clare and I need to have some grown up time...so Lilly, you stay down here and play with your toys. We'll be down in a few minutes."

He pecked her forehead, and Lilly giggled, continuing to play with whatever she could get her hands on as I followed Eli upstairs. It seemed as if the walk up to his room was agonizingly slow and was taking forever.

"Care to explain?" Eli asked me as my eyebrows tightened in confusion, "What are you talking about? Explain what?"

"Explain how you're cheating on me with some creep! Explain how your little innocent act isn't going to cut it right now! Explain why you're fucking some guy then coming back to my house...I have a daughter you know, you're giving her false hope! You're giving me false hope! Now I know why you wouldn't fucking sleep in the same bed with me without pants on, because you'd feel the guilt eating away at you!" Eli screamed at me, as tears formed in my eyelids, "Y-you have n-no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes I do Clare! I know exactly what you're doing! Do you think that fucking living off us and pretending you care was going to get you anymore? I saw the text, tell him to pick you up and do me a favor, don't ever fucking come near this house again," he slammed my cell phone in my hands as I sniffled, knowing I only had one way to prove that I wasn't cheating on Eli.

"Wait," I whispered faintly as his chest heaved, and he hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm done waiting for women...for people in general...people like you. I knew you were too good to be true, just leave, please."

When he was about to walk away, I closed my eyes, and the sound of a zipper being opened caught his attention. I slowly removed my pants, letting them fall to the floor as I sobbed.

_**This was it, he's seen the real me.**_

_**He's sees the disgusting, horrifying, terrifying me.**_

"Oh god," I heard him whisper, then I heard the door shut.

I wasn't certain if he was in the room or not, but I continued to cry anyway. He's seen me, the real me. Eli was the only guy, besides_** him**_, who's seen me without my clothes to be the sheild of me.

My throat tightened, tears that fell from my eyes burned my thighs like acid as I gasped, feeling a cold hand ghost over my leg. I glanced up, my eyes clashing with Eli's green, intense eyes as he traced the scars on my legs and thighs.

"Who did this t-to you?" He asked me, venom and anger in his tone, but also a hint of sorrow.

"A year ago, I-I was trying to get back out there...you know? I was going to bars with my brother after my night shift, he claimed that I needed to loosen up a bit to get somebody. S-so I went out one night, and I met this guy. H-he was n-nice, r-really nice at first. W-we went on a date and he brought me a bouquet of flowers, then he complimented me on how beautiful I looked. For once, I felt like I could believe someone for the first time, you know? Like I said, my past wasn't very good with boys or boyfriends...so this guy seemed like-I don't know, I trusted him okay! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" I screamed as Eli embraced me in a tight hug, caressing me tightly as he whispered, "Sh, sh it's alright...it's okay."

"N-no, n-no it's not. I trusted the wrong guy Eli! H-he wasn't a-abusive, he was...he tortured me! We were in his car, and he crashed it! He c-crashed b-because I wouldn't m-marry him on the second date! He was insane a-and the windshield glass shattered all on my side. The glass penetrated my thighs, the air bag didn't even go off b-because he took it out before we got in the car! I couldn't see out of my eyes for two months because they were swollen shut, I-I was so scared," I shook in Eli's arms as he traced my thighs soothingly, trying to calm me down but it wasn't going to help.

_This was a part of my past that unfortunately, still haunts me to this day._

"Was that guy the guy who texted you?" Eli asked me, as I hesitantly nodded, then whispered, "He texts me sometimes when he's at his darkest...he usually texts me something about how I mean so much to him, and how he loves me. B-but, he doesn't mean it..."

"Well that's a relief," Eli joked as I shook my head, "I-I liked him Eli...he was r-really nice, like I said. B-but he just snapped, just like that. After the accident, he was injured, badly. He suffered from severe brain damage. They released him from the hospital a couple of months later, and he even moved on, relationship wise. He texts me sometimes telling me he'll be home later tonight, but then he uses his wife's name."

"Oh," Eli muttered, and then he continued to stroke my leg soothingly, "Clare you don't have to worry about him coming to you...and snapping like he did. He's someone else's problem now, not yours. You have me to deal with now, okay?"

I glanced up at him and I asked, "Promise not to snap on me, okay?"

He pecked my lips, then whispered, "No promises on that, but I can promise I won't crash a car because you won't marry me on the third date."

I smiled through my tears and chuckled a bit, wiping a tear that had yet to fall, "We aren't at the third date, yet." He looked at me skeptically before taking a dramatic sigh, "I'm disappointed in you, my Dr., I thought you knew better."

He was shaking his head at me like he was clearly ashamed, but the small smirk he couldn't hold back from his lips told me that he was just being a giant brat. I slapped his chest and made him look me in the eye, "What are you talking about?"

"Our first date was when I came to the hospital with Lilly, when she had her stomach ache, poor thing-," I waved my hands in the air… "Woah, woah woah! Hold on…that wasn't a date, I didn't even know you then! You were my-well, Lilly was, but you were there as a patient. You know?"

He did a hm'ing thing at me while I just scoffed, "I recall it as a date, miss." I shook my head repeatedly, and told him over and over that it wasn't a date.

**He wouldn't stop though.**

And honestly, I really didn't mind it; I realized that the longer we play fought, the further _**he**_went from my mind. Yes, it didn't take away my problems, or the trust issues I have in life, but for right now, in this moment, I couldn't ask for anything more.

_**My boyfriend and I.**_

Oh, how I love saying that. I let out a stupid girly love sigh with a huge grin on my face. I felt Eli's eyes being bore into mine and I couldn't shake off the nervous embarrassment I felt. But instead of mocking or making fun of me, the way I thought he would have, all he actually said was, "Yes, I know, I am _that_ good."

I looked over at him and saw the stupid smirk back on his face with an evil look in his dazzling eyes, "You're also good at taking an amazing moment away," I reminded. He lifted his eyebrows at me while taking me into his lap.

After I was settled down on him, he came really close to my ear and whispered, "Maybe…,but there would be no ruining it if I hadn't created it in the first place."

I smiled shyly and looked in my lap. He followed my gaze, for some unknown reason, and tried to place his hands back on my legs, the scars, but I was faster and covered them with my hand. He placed his on top of mine and gave my cheek a short kiss.

"You know, I'm really starting to like you, and I want you to feel safe with me, inside and out. Because Clare, when you are ready, our relationship is going to turn more physical, and I want you to feel wanted and all the passion that I give you, but that won't be possible if you aren't comfortable with me."

I looked down at him with a small smile on my lips before devouring his. We both fell back on his bed, as we both attacked each other's lips for dominance, I felt his hands get lower and lower down my back. He caused goose bumps to grow on my spine, as his hands roamed my bare skin.

Just as his hands were about to get to his location, the door swung open, revealing…

**Lilly.**

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely~ 115? ;)<strong>


	14. This Time Means Goodbye

**Author's Note From Cliffhanger Girl- **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I can't think of anything else to say so…Eclare is endgame, yup, now I'm good :P

**Author's Note from JDDCdancer1497-** You have all been so great, I'm very sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, alerts that I get for this story! AMAZING~

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Just to look over and see my daughter's eyes wide and her lips quivering…made me as still as a statue. She looked mortified, horrified even, but who wouldn't? This isn't something your child should see, especially at such a young age.

"Daddy? Clare? What are you doing?" She asked, as she walked towards us with her thumb in her mouth. A new, but old habit she used to have. Clare slowly got off of me and quickly made herself look decent, and pretended as if nothing was happening. I guess there is the difference when you truly don't have your own child.

"We were uh…sweetie-um," I couldn't even think of a lie to tell her. And I mean, that is pretty bad, but I never really thought that I would be caught by her doing something so inappropriate for a time when she was around.

I hung my head in shame as I felt her sit in my lap.

"You looked like you were doing what mommy did," She whispered to me in my ear. I saw the bright shiny tears forming in her eyes, and my blood boiled. The nerve of that fucking woman, she probably turned poor Lilly against sex forever. Not that would happen in any way shape or form soon, but that image isn't just going to disappear.

"Honey, no. That wasn't going to happen right now, not at all," Her eyes widened as I spoke those words. I was trying to be comforting but all I did was make her cry harder.

**And I didn't even know why.**

"Right no-ow…or ever? Daddy, please say n-never!" She sobbed harder and harder and clung to my chest for dear life. I looked up and instantly met Clare's worried eyes. I gave her a soft smile and a hand gesture to make her sit next to me. She followed my lead and reached for Lilly.

And the one thing that I was scared of happening…happened. Lilly was now afraid of Clare.

Lilly only gripped onto my chest tighter, not wanting to let go as I made her face Clare, "Sweetheart, Clare is still the same old Clare. She's not going to change because of what you say. She loves you with all her heart, you know that Lilly, right?"

"I-I guess so," Lilly mumbled, then sniffled, asking, "Can I go back downstairs to play with Eclare? At least he'll be the same forever…"

The lump in my throat only grew thicker as Lilly jumped off my leg, only to walk downstairs, her thumb in her hand. My palms were sweating as I glanced at Clare, "Listen, I'm really sorry for-."

Clare quickly got up, placing her shoes on, "Eli, I'm not cut out for this…I'm just, Lilly has been through enough, it's just not fair to her. I don't want to be the replacement, evil step-mom Eli. I've helped you for as long as I could, I tried to fit in with you, so hard! But, I'm obviously not cut out for this life. Lilly doesn't want me, okay? She doesn't…which means, we can never work."

"Clare, she's just a child, you have to remember that," I begged, as she started walking down the steps, "No Eli, it's not just Lilly. I'm broken, okay? I-I think all these things are happening for a reason, we just don't belong together!"

"We do!"

"We don't!"

"We do!"

"WE DON'T!"

"WE DO!"

"I can do this all frickin' day Clare, I don't care! We belong together, we both balance each other out," I informed her, as she shook her head, slipping on her coat, "I might balance you out Eli, but the scale on this end, is being weighed down. I'm sorry, but I have to."

Just like that, with one closed door, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Room 202, you've got a…Drew in there. Since Dr. Smith is out for the weekend, you get his leftovers," Betty handed me a file, as I raked my fingers through my hair, some strands falling out. I growled; stupid fucking stress and insomnia was catching up with me. The dark circles beneath my eyes were obvious, my legs feeling weak and my skin was even reflecting a sick, pale green color.

As I flipped through this Drew guys file, I sighed, looking at the symptoms.

"Hello Drew, I'm Dr-," I stopped talking, looking at who Drew actually was, and then everything clicked together like the pieces of a complicated puzzle.

"D-Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked, as he faked a cough, "I'm sick."

"What do you want Drew?" After each question he'd just smile, until I just finally exploded, "Listen Drew, we broke up a long fucking time ago. You were an asshole, and you used me! You were never there like _**he**_ always is! You're just a dumb, stupid, non orgasm believer and I can't stand to look at you! So please, just leave."

Tears were streaming down my face as Drew closed his file, inching closer to me, stroking the back of his hand over my cheek, "I came here to apologize Clare, for how much of an asshole I was when we were dating. I was young-, well, younger and naïve. I was a non supportive, sex crazed idiot, and I'm sorry. I came back here, to ask for a second chance."

"Drew, I really-," He cut me off, "Great Clare, so here's my number, I remember when you live so I'll just pick you up tomorrow night. We'll go anywhere you like. I remember you liked ice skating, so we can go together, then for some ice cream. What do you say Clare?"

He soon got down on his knees, curling his bottom lip down, "Please Clare…I really want to make it up to you, and you're an amazing woman. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? I'm down on my knees Clare, please."

"What happened? Did your new girlfriend not like your beliefs either?" I spat, as he sighed, "I never dated anyone after you Clare, you're the one…I would never do that to you."

"Drew, I really find that hard to believe," I whispered, as he stood up, stroking my soaked cheeks, "Clare Edwards, please, one more chance is all I ask. I was stupid to let you go once, I don't want to lose you again. Just one date, and if you don't want to go out more, then it's a one and done deal."

"You pay for the ice skating, and the ice cream?" I asked, as he nodded, "Yes, all expenses are on me."

A part of me wanted to cry when I approved of this date to Drew, feeling as if I was betraying Eli, but he hasn't made an effort to see me in a month, so what was I supposed to do, be broken forever?

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY-SEVEN O' CLOCK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, you look really beautiful tonight Clare," Drew said, as I blushed, "Really? I-I um, tried to put make up under my eyes so I didn't look so…tired."<p>

"I really don't think the makeup was needed, the beauty you radiated last night was enough to make me happy," Drew whispered, as we started to slowly skate around the rink.

Drew fell a couple of times, and for once, I was smiling without guilt. I wasn't going to deny that I was having fun with Drew, but I also wasn't going to deny that I wish Eli and Lilly were here to enjoy it too.

"You think that's funny?" Drew asked playfully, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I squealed, "Drew! Drew put me down!"

"What was that? Put you down?" He asked, as I nodded, "Please!"

Drew placed me gently down on the ice, the people around us giving us grinning looks. I glanced up at Drew, the ice chunks still visible on his pants as he placed his hand on my neck, his cold fingertips sending a chill up my spine.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, licking his lips as I nodded, "Yes…I am."

"C-Can I kiss you Clare?" Suddenly, my heart dropped into my stomach, queasy butterflies flying around in my stomach as I stuttered, "I-I d-don't know…"

"Let me try," He begged, as I forced my eyes shut, leaning in to press his lips against mine. Drew's arms pulled me closer to him, our chests touching as I felt his heart race against my body. My heart swelled, knowing that Drew was nervous. I've never seen him so gentle, caring, and it made me smile into the kiss.

"Wow," he breathed out, as I smiled up at him, "Dido."

Drew interlocked my right hand with his, the warmth from his hand instantly making my body a hundred percent warmer. It seems as if this date was what I needed, closure of my feelings for Eli. Maybe, just maybe, they were going away, just maybe this was what I needed.

"I really like you Clare," Drew whispered in my ear, pecking my earlobe as my cheeks flushed, a foreign feeling in my stomach making my body go numb.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this…but uh, the feeling is mutual," I said, as he squeezed my hand tighter, flashing me a cocky grin.

"Aw, look at how cute that little girl is. I bet you our kid will look even cuter," I saw Drew point out to a little girl in the distance, at that moment, I froze.

Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice….hint hint hint<strong>


	15. Sometimes We Are Wrong

**Author's Note From The Cliffhanger Girl**- Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! They mean everything :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note from JDDCdancer1497- **Hello, lovely reviewers! You are all so incredible for reviewing and following this story. We are having such a blast writing it, and we wouldn't have the inspiration to without all of you, so thanks~

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I glanced at Lilly, eyebrows raising in suspicion when I didn't see Eli around her, clinging to her side. A lump formed in my throat, as Drew tightened his grip on my hand, asking, "You alright babe?"

My blood was about to boil, I hate pet names...I have a frickin' name!

"Hold on," I mumbled, feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket.

_Eli_

"Come on, just let it go into voicemail," Drew said, growing impatient with me as I steadied myself on the ice, "I-I'm sorry Drew, I really have to take this. It's important, my job is calling me."

"Clare, the purpose for the night off...was to have the night off," Drew took my phone out of my hand, hanging it above his head as I pleaded, "Drew come on, it's freezing, and I need to talk to this person! They might be short staff and someone's life could be on the line, please."

"Here Clare, take your stupid phone and have fun by yourself," He handed me my phone, as I sighed, "You were a fucking jerk anyway!"

Everyone around me stared, as I quickly flipped open my phone, only to hear a frantic Eli, "CLARE! CLARE! I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT PLEASE, LILLY'S MISSING. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS, S-SHE JUST LEFT ME A PICTURE ON THE FRIDGE THAT SHE DREW!"

"Alright Eli, calm down, I think I know where she is," I whispered, as Eli sighed in contempt over the phone, "Thank you so much Clare, I-I'm sorry about not talking to you for a month and calling you with something like this."

"Relax Eli, I'm at the skating rink off the highway, I see Lilly. I don't want to alarm her, so I want you to stay at home. Please, just stay there and let me take care of her. I'll have her home as soon as possible," I stated calmly as Eli whispered, sobbing on the other line, "J-Just bring my baby home."

"I promise Eli, I'll bring her home, unharmed."

I quickly shut my phone, slipping it into my pocket and skating slowly over to Lilly. She was on the ice, all by herself, no ice skates on, gripping something tiny in her coat pocket. I gulped, making my way closer to her, and when I finally approached her, I whispered, "Lilly."

Lilly looked up at me, a joyful smile spreading across her lips as tears flowed down her cheeks, "I told you I would find her Eclare!" Soon, Eclare's head popped out of her tiny pea coat, as I said, "Your daddy is really worried about you Lilly, why would you leave?"

I bent down to her level, people continuing to skate around us as she whimpered, "M-my daddy is too sad. So, I wanted to go outside and get him what makes him happy. At first I didn't know where to start, so I just walked. I kept walking and walking, until I found this place. I was going to go back to tell him lots of people are happy here, so why don't we come here together? Right?"

"Lilly, I understand where you're coming from, but you can't just leave your daddy like. He's been worried sick about you," I said, as Lilly cried into my chest, wrapping her arms around me, "B-But you left daddy, so I thought it would be okay if I did for just a little while."

Tears formed in my eyes as I shook my head, "I had no right to leave your dad Lilly, it was a silly fight that got way out of hand. I'm sorry you had to walk in on us a month ago, I really am."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you two were doing," Lilly grinned as I quirked my eyebrows up, asking, "And what was that?"

She motioned her hand near my ear, as I leaned closer to her, and she whispered, "You were going to make me another brother or sister."

"Lilly! Who told you that?" I gasped, as Lilly giggled, "My Uncle Adam. When my daddy stopped telling me bed time stories after you left, I got sad, until Uncle Adam came over and he'd tell me stories all about how you two would make up. He told me that if I just keep believing that you'll come back, then you will."

She was grinning widely, as if running away was a success.

"Well Lilly, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I want you to know that if things don't work out between your Dad and I, you'll always have the good memories. You've got Eclare forever," I petted the cats head, as she smiled, "Do I have you forever Clare? Even if you're not with my daddy?"

"Yes Lilly, I promise. If you want me around, I'll be around," I smiled, pecking her forehead as she whispered, "Don't tell my daddy this, but right now, I wish you were my mommy."

Tears formed in my eyes as I stood up, embracing Lilly in a hug. She wrapped her tiny legs around me, as she buried her head in my neck. I heard her sobs in my ear, as I stroked her back soothingly, "There there Lilly, it'll be okay."

"No, you two have to get back together...Eclare says so!" She begged, as I slowly skated my way towards the exit, returning my skates, and getting my shoes on. I picked Lilly back up again when she extended her arms out.

As we were walking home, it was eerily quiet between us, even the cat wasn't meowing anymore.

Out of nowhere, as we approached Eli's house, Lilly started shouting, "Eclare is endgame! Eclare is endgame! Eclare is endgame!" My eyebrows tightened, but I couldn't help but giggle as she smiled at me, "Uncle Adam told me to scream that when I finally get you and my daddy back together."

"So this was a set up?" I asked, placing her down on the porch as she smiled, "Sh, but don't tell my daddy."

Lilly opened the door, running in through the house, until she found Eli.

The look on Eli's face when he saw his daughter running happily into his arms, with Eclare in her hands of course, couldn't be passed by. He looked as if he found a goddess, or he finally got his happy ending.

I smiled down at them, tears in my eyes as Eli wrapped his arms around Lilly, mouthing to me, "Thank you". I nodded back to him, but I have to admit…it was one of the most awkward positions I have ever been in.

I couldn't put my feelings to the side when I looked into Eli's eyes. I couldn't forget what had happened or how I left. The month that had past had been brutal but better nonetheless. I know it doesn't really make any sense, but to me, it was like I had found a place for me, for once, and I gave it up. And I'm probably only wanted back by one of the people, and we all know who that is.

"Lilly, as much as I want to punish you for what you did, I can't. But, we will be having a serious talk tomorrow morning," Eli told his daughter in a stern voice, only one of the few times I have heard his "dad" voice come out to play with her. I can't blame him though; Lilly was an extremely good kid. She did have an amazing father though.

"Now, come on, let's go get you ready for bed," He told her back in his normal voice, while picking her up back into his arms. "Daddy, can Clare help too?" She asked politely, as she held the kitten in her hands like her own child.

"Oh, Lilly, I don't think-"

"If it is alright with her, I think it is a wonderful idea," Eli cut me off. I was shocked to say the least that he was allowing me access back into their lives so open heartedly and so willingly. It probably was just to make Lilly happy; after all, she did just run away…even if it was just for show.

**He didn't know that.**

I sighed to myself, and I allowed myself to follow them up the stairs. I knew that all of this was a bad idea, that I shouldn't let my guard down…but in one second, I thought of Drew and how open he was to leave me so quickly when he didn't have my undivided attention. And then, I looked at the two in front of me, and saw how they really do care…or at least, I think they do.

"I hope they do." All of a sudden Eli stopped walking and he turned around to look at me. Lilly already had her eyes closed on his shoulder. Poor thing had a very long day.

"You hope who does what?" He asked extremely curious. "What?"

"You just said I hope they do. So?" I paused for a moment and rolled my eyes back while closing them.

"I said that out loud?" A smirk appeared on Eli's face. That smirk that I had grown to, well, love. And…that face, oh that face.

"Loud and clear Clare, loud and clear."

After that he turned back around and started walking up the stairs again. But this time I didn't follow, I couldn't. I would feel too embarrassed and awkward. Not to mention nervous. I can't even explain the butterflies in my stomach right now. I can't believe he still does that to me. But, I guess it is somewhat new seeing him again. I haven't-

No…I'm finished with this. I shouldn't even be here. I shook my head and started to walk down the stairs until I heard footsteps running down after me. I all of a sudden felt two arms wrapped around me, as well as legs. "No! You can't leave! You promised."

My heart started to pound in my chest. I couldn't let her down but I also couldn't let Eli have the slightest thought that I am back for good. As much as I wanted to be, I just don't think it would be right. I'm not good for them; all I have done to them is make their lives more miserable. I mean have a little girl clinging to me for God's sake! They think I can save them, but I can't.

I tried getting Lilly off of me without saying a word but she clung to me tighter and tighter. The stinging in the back of my throat returned and I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I had to get her off of me now because I couldn't be in this house anymore. Every piece of furniture and even the walls gave me too many memories that I couldn't keep away.

"Lilly get off of her! You can't keep her here, she doesn't want to be here now, and she needs to go home."

Eli took Lilly off of me and I bolted for the door. I was full on sobbing now. But, that didn't mean I didn't hear the screams Lilly was saying or the fight she was putting up. Eli tried to calm her down but she didn't budge.

"Lilly! Stop! She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want us. Okay? She's just like mommy." After Eli said those words…everything became silent. I even stopped running. My mind was going so fast that I didn't even have time to form words.

"No! That's not true! She isn't like mommy; she is so different from mommy! You know what I wish for? I wish that mommy never existed and that Clare was my real mommy!"

Lilly ran upstairs after that, and I still didn't move. But, when I heard the loud cries were not only Lilly's, I turned around. I saw Eli sitting on the one of the stairs with his hands in his lap and his head placed on them. I walked slower, and then slow towards him. I didn't know whether to stop at him or go up to Lilly.

**But I chose the latter. **

As I walked up the stairs I heard Lilly's sobs grow louder and louder, and I couldn't help but take all the blame and responsibility. She was lying face down on her bed with Eclare on the ground. The kitten was still too little to jump up on the bed, which was where he clearly wanted to be. I picked him up and sat down on her bed next to her, gently rubbing her back.

She looked up slightly and smiled when she saw it was me. She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "I'm glad you came up here and not daddy." I sighed, while placing Eclare back in her arms. She started to the pet and snuggled the kitten, within an instant, he started purring, "Lilly, don't say that. Your daddy, he loves you."

"But he was so mean! I have never seen him like this. It was scary, and I don't get why he is so mad at you. He doesn't hate you, all he did while you were gone was cry. And I did too, and I didn't cry because I hate you, I cried because I love you!" My heart started breaking for good and bad reasons.

I was shocked.

I knew that they would be upset a little, but I figured they would be relieved without me, "Oh, honey, I love you too, very…very much."

"Then why did you leave?" She was sporting a killer pouty face, and it was just too cute.

"For reasons you wouldn't understand, sweetheart," She sighed but reluctantly didn't ask again.

"How about we get you ready for bed?"

* * *

><p>It only took twenty minutes to get her ready and have her actually fall asleep. I also kind of lingered up there for awhile, because I didn't want to have to go downstairs and face what I knew I had to. But eventually, I walked out of Lilly's room and immediately bumped into Eli.<p>

He was no longer crying and looked normal, meaning that he probably washed his face and put in eye drops. When he saw the look in my eyes, he probably knew, because the first thing he did was wrap his arms around me, whispering, "So…would I understand the reason you left?"

"You already know," I whispered lowly as I pulled away from him, "Not the whole thing, clearly."

"I left because I felt I wasn't needed here, that Lilly didn't want me. She was begging you to make me leave a month ago Eli, what was I supposed to do? Torture her by staying here," I whispered, as Eli gripped my forearms gently, "She's just a child Clare, she doesn't understand."

Tears formed in my eyes as I asked, "W-Will you ever forgive me?"

The lump in my throat cut off the oxygen supply as Eli just glanced at me, his eyes empty, his hands beginning to shake, but not a word had left his lips…

In that moment, I felt, that he would never forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


	16. Words Unsaid

**Authors Note From The Cliffhanger Girl**-Thank you guys so much for the support, and we apologize about the delay on this chapter!

**Authors Note from JDDCdancer1497- **You are all so wonderful, and I couldn't ask for better readers!

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

To say that I understood him, yet highly upset at the same time would be an understatement.

Eli was just staring at me, tears in the rims of his eyes while silence filled the eerily quiet house. For the first time in a long time, I was nervous, my palms sweating and mind racing with anticipation.

"I-if you don't want me here, just tell me," I whimpered shakily, tears slipping down my cheeks as Eli growled, "I've given so many chances to people who just use me like trash, and throw me away!"

I jumped back when his eyes were turning a dark color, and fear crept into my mind when he yelled, "I've had it up to HERE with people like you, with people like Anya, who don't care! But you, you really out did yourself Clare!"

"I'm sor-," He laughed, his head tossing back, "I am so fed up with half-ass apologies! Aren't you tired Clare? Aren't you...tired of running?"

I gasped when he roughly pushed me up against the front door, my back touching the cold wooden frame. He glared at me with green, glassy eyes as Clare whimpered, trying to get out of his tight grip, "Stop...struggling. Stop trying to get away!"

"Why didn't you stay away Clare? Hm, why didn't you just leave Lilly there? Why?" He shouted in my face as I growled, pushing him away with my balling fists, "Because I care you asshole! It hurts okay, it hurts to care this much! I care so much for that little girl upstairs that I feel like she's my kid now! That she's my responsibility!"

"No one asked you to care for a pity case," Eli hissed, as I scoffed, "Well you know what Eli, if that's how you care, that's fine by me, but I love Lilly to death. To see her outside, looking for me because her daddy was sad, doesn't that tell you something? She's trying to connect with you Eli; she's trying to talk to you and you building that rock solid wall up! What is it going to take to knock it down?"

By now my cheeks were red with anger, but Eli didn't seem fazed by it, only letting tears stroll down his cheeks while his breathing hitched, "Don't you dare tell me what I'm doing wrong with my kid, okay? You don't know the last of it."

"I know what it's like," I spoke softly, not wanting to wake up Lilly, "I know what it's like to be hurt in a relationship. I know that it hurts to look at your little girl sometimes because all you see is Anya. But the worst part is, you see the good side of Anya. You don't see the drug doing, messed up Anya. You see the woman you fell in love with and gave up your life to...don't you Eli? Isn't that what you see?"

"I see a broken hearted little girl in search for a mother who cares. But I've yet to find that," He hissed, as I slapped my legs pathetically, making him look up at me as tears slipped through my eyes, "I'm here Eli! I'm here! I want to be here to stay, I'm tired...I'm tired of fighting this. You know that you have feelings for me Eli, why else wouldn't have you kicked me out yet?"

He remained silent as I went on, "I mean...come on Eli, who are we fooling here? The time we spend apart will only make us love each other even more. You look at me, and you tell me to leave, I'll go. But please, don't assume what you don't know."

"I know that you were with a guy tonight," He whispered, and I regained my posture, while saying, "I was trying to forget you Eli, I was trying to get that feeling, that warm, heart racing feeling out of my fucking head but every time I thought about you, their it goes again. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe when I think about not spending the rest of my life with you! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Tears fell down my cheeks, dripping onto the floor as Eli whispered, "I don't want to hear it because you feel like you have to say it."

"What do I have to prove to you that I won't leave you? That I love you!" I shouted, letting that word slip through my lips without an ounce of regret. He glanced up at me, smirking, "I want you...to promise me, that you'll never me or Lilly. She's only a little girl Clare, how much are you willing to put her through anymore? She's damaged okay? She's hurt."

"We both know you're not talking about Lilly anymore Eli," I looked at him, as my fingers started to shake.

"I don't know if I'm willing to look past what damage you've done Clare. This past month has been hell," his voice was venomous sounding, as I glared at him, "And what do you think it's been for me? A walk in the park?"

"You were just going out with a guy, I couldn't even look at another woman without wanting to cry!" He yelled, as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I was trying to move on Eli, what was I going do? You obviously weren't going to be the first one to break the tension between us."

"I'm done yelling," He said, his hand shaking as he raced into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, as he glanced nervously over at me, then back at the bottle. He shook his head, popping open the cork as I hissed, "I'm trying to communicate with you and you want a drink!"

"Don't you see what you're doing to me Clare? You're bring me in on leash, it's like we're fucking attached!" He shouted, the anger in his voice obvious, as I spat,"Keep your voice down or you'll wake Lilly up."

"Like you care," Eli titled his head back and right when he was about to chug down the bottle of _poison_, I slapped it with my right hand, and the glass shattered all over the floor.

"You don't need a drink Eli...you need, you need this," I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to press our lips together. He grasped my head in place, his tongue moving through my parted lips as we were both breathing heavily, our tears mixing into the kiss. I could feel his smirk against my lips as I tugged at his jet black locks.

When we pulled away for a moment, I stared into his green orbs, before he hoisted me up on the kitchen counter, and pressed his lips to my neck. I felt his tongue begin to swirl pleasurable circles on my jaw line as a moan escaped my lips. He pressed into me, his hands trailing over whatever he could touch on my back. I felt his cold hands snake up the back of my shirt, as he continued to rub soft circles.

"I just want you forever," he whispered, pulling me into an unexpected hug. I sighed into the hug, letting myself be attached to him for this one moment. I rested my head against his shoulder and clenched my eyes tightly together. But when I felt his strong hand against my back rubbing in all directions, I lost it even harder. The tears that were escaped from my eyes turned into violent cries…of help, need, and much to my dismay, want.

I didn't know that feelings could be so powerful within oneself. But, when you allow yourself to fall down...you're allowing yourself to maybe not being caught…and sometimes all you get is broken. And that, is what I am afraid of. This guy standing before me, holding onto me like his damn life depended on it, was here.

_**"Will he catch me?"**_

Is a line most girls ask, but, unlike them, I already have an answer for him. Not that I should, it isn't like I am in his brain. I sometimes feel as if I am crazy, all of the time I will want something- let's say Eli- and the next I'm pushing it away faster than you can think possible. I don't want to be like this, I don't wish upon it. I have tried time and time again to prevent it from happening but I end up with the same result.

Why do you think I have such trouble…but bringing myself back into reality and living in this one small moment of time. I felt okay. Great even. I know that being with someone isn't easy, and that there's a part of my brain that tells me to go for Eli, to never look back. But, their is that other part of my mind where I get myself worked up for nothing.

"Clare?" He whispered into my hair, breaking my thoughts.

I felt him pull away, but I had another idea in mind. I wanted him close, I craved for it. I felt as if he wasn't holding me, that I would just break into nothingness. But he finally broke free of my grasp. Now, I had to face him, and those big eyes staring into mine, scaring the hell out of me.

"Are you okay? You seemed so into me and us a second ago-."

I cut him off with my lips. I couldn't have this conversation right now with him, I wouldn't. I was too scared to finally face the music myself, let alone share it with the closest person to me. So I kept kissing him, and I wouldn't let the kissing stop. Eventually he gave into me, and kissed me back without a question.

We somehow ended up on his bed, and sometime between the vigorous making out and me pretending to be asleep, he left his bedroom. So, now I am lying in his room alone, feeling distant and impersonal. I closed my eyes, holding myself tightly, hoping to get some sleep.

My eyes bulged when I heard the bed creak, but I didn't dare turn my body to look.

"I know you're awake," he spoke softly, his voice calm.

I sighed, holding my knees closer to my chest, and the second I did that, I heard Eli sigh, then attempt to pry my arms untangled. I groaned, holding them tighter, "Clare, it's time we start a_ healthy_ relationship and to do that, for me to do my goddamn job, you need to let me hold you."

"I don't want you to-," he pressed his lips to mine, and my arms slowly loosened. I turned my body towards him, snuggling into his side. Eli opened his arms widely, and his legs, as he whispered, "Lay with me."

"Trust me Clare, I don't want to hurt you," Eli's voice was convincing enough for me to shift in between him, and I slowly lowered myself into his chest. I gasped when I felt his bare torso through my shirt.

He smirked, kissing my cheek, then whispering in my ear, "See, it's not as bad as you thought, is it?"

"N-no," I shakily said, trying to get comfortable in his arms, considering this is the first time I've been this close to a guy since...since my ex. I mean, sure I kissed Drew, but that was nothing, _**he**_ was nothing. As was my _**ex.**_

"I promise to take care of you Clare," he whispered in my ear, his cold breath tickling my skin as he traced his fingers over my scars. My thighs were out_** there,**_not a spot of skin being covered from Eli. I wanted to be confident around Eli, for his sake, unless I would break.

"I promise to love you like no man before," his lips pressed slow, caring butterfly kisses on my neck. I leaned back into his chest, relaxing into his touch as I breathed out in relief, becoming used to the feeling of his warm hands against my skin.

"That's it Clare, just relax," I bit back my bottom lip, closing my eyes, moaning slightly from his smooth voice, and heartwarming touches.

I was thankful that Lilly was asleep, and that maybe she would sleep through the night without disturbing us. I love Lilly, don't get me wrong, but I am just so in love with this man, that I need time with him alone.

_**Just the two of us.**_

"I'm relaxing Eli, I promise. I'm relaxing," I whispered, as I felt Eli interlock his legs beneath me, locking me in, close to his body. I loved this foreign feeling, it was strange, but comforting in a way that made me never want to move.

"Lilly's sleeping," Eli said, clearing his throat as he continued, "I know you're not...you're not ready to do anything with me yet, and I completely understand that, but I just want you to know that I want to feel as close as possible with you."

He traced his hand up and down my arm, sending chills up my spine as my breathing hitched, "Eli, you're getting me cold."

"Let me warm you up then," I watched as Eli's arm snaked around my torso, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible. The warmth and love that his body radiated was intoxicating, so I turned my body to face him, and snuggled into him, resting on his chest.

"I love you Eli," I placed a kiss on his bare chest, before placing my ear over his heart beat, listening to it race.

"Clare," I "hm'd" at the sound of his voice, and I felt his fingers rake soothingly through my curls. I smiled, feeling his soft, but firm fingers stroke over my scalp, relaxing my entire body.

"I'm going to love you...forever," My eyelids grew heavy, as I felt his left hand snake up my back, and he began to rub circles. I hummed in my throat, before letting my eyes shut, as I twirled the string on his boxers.

My body was slowly shutting down due to his actions, and I smiled, snuggling into his chest as the last thing I heard him say was, "Forever I will love you, for there is nothing in this world I want to do but love you and to be with you, now and forever. Till the oceans dry, till the sun dims, I'll still be loving you forever and for eternity..."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 16<strong>

**REVIEW! **


	17. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note from JDDCdancer1497-**** Hey everyone! I realize that it has been forever and a day since we have posted…and I am so very sorry about that! :) **

**Author's Note from The Cliffhanger Girl****-Hey guys, a lot has been going on with school and stuff that prevented us from updating this story. We're so sorry about that, and would just like to thank anyone whoever supported this story with their reviews/subscriptions/alerts or just plain old reading it! Thank you so much-enjoy the last chapter! :D **

**WARNING- HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY LEMON~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*One Year Later*<strong>_

**Clare's POV**

"Dr Edwards, you have been pacing back and forth all morning! Is everything okay?" Betty asked me, a concerned expression on her face. She was right; today I was sort of on the edge. I just couldn't believe that this was happening, "I'm sorry, Betty, I'm just-I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes were sincere as she placed a hand on my back and led me to the cafeteria. I didn't have any patients coming in that were scheduled, so I had a little time. Plus, I never took that ten minute break I was supposed to.

"I'm just nervous, Betty," I confessed, glancing in Betty's direction.

"About what?" We both got a coffee and sat down at a table away from the rest of the people in the room. Betty might be the worst receptionist known to mankind, but she was actually a pretty decent person and had become quite a friend to me. I mean, she worked by me every day, so there's no ignoring her.

My delay in an answer worried her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but know that I'm here."

"Tonight is the night." I whispered to her, as I clenched my eyes shut tightly. When I heard no laughter or even a response, I opened my eyes for a slight second to see her looking very confused. I laughed at her expression, and her features softened, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Tonight is **the **night. You know, like when Lilly goes over to a friend Fiona's house, and leaves Eli and I _alone_." She still looked confused…boy, what did I have to do, draw her a fucking picture?

"Betty, we'll be alone all night long...just us, two people that are in love! Do you get it now?"

"I get it, I was just wondering if you could actually say it, apparently not. But, honey if you can't even say it to me, how do you expect to say it to him…let alone actually do it?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. She had a point, a very good point.

"We have talked about it, a lot actually. Tonight was very planned out and everything. I made sure to not be on call at all, and Lily is going over to Fi's place. The plan is perfect and ready."

"Yes, but are you? Look, Clare, you're fantastic and so is Eli. He seriously treats you like a queen. I would kill to have my husband treat me that way, but not everyone is like that. You're really lucky to have Eli, and he to you. But all I'm saying is that if two people do this certain thing before one of them is ready…it will ruin everything. I have had experience…and I know it isn't your first time, and it obviously isn't his since he has a kid, but it is your first time together, and that will be just as special as the first time, which brings me back to my point. Don't do anything with him that you aren't ready for too early. In the end, trying to please him just won't be worth it."

"I'm not just trying to please him. I love him with all of my heart, and he is so good with me and so good with Lilly. You're right, he treats me like I'm his queen and Lilly is the princess. We are a fairytale in others eyes, but in ours, we're just us. And waiting for this moment after so long is the right thing to do. We spent a whole year getting to know each other in our minds and not our bodies. Waiting was the best thing for Eli and I to do, but we have waited long enough. I want to be with him like that," I admitted, smiling slightly, remembering how Eli and I had talked about this night every moment we could get.

Betty smiled brightly at me; maybe she liked the little speech I gave. I know that I was really proud of it, it was amazing to just be able to tell someone who wasn't Eli what was really going through my mind. I didn't think I would ever say something so personal to Betty, but hey, if she is the only one here, then so be it!

"And tell me again what you're doing tonight."

If the smirk on her face didn't let everyone else know that she was up to no good, I didn't know what else would. My cheeks were red like fire from her statement. Even though I was overly ready for Eli tonight, that didn't make me any less nervous.

"We're you knowing…without clothes, stuff that involves pillows and blankets."

"Oh, I get it! You're making a fort naked! Damn, that sounds like fun! In fact, I'm going to go call my hubby and suggest it to him right now! He'll be thrilled!" She winked at me, before standing up and throwing away her styrofoam cup and walking back out. I smiled softly to myself before standing up myself.

Just as I was about to exit, I saw my absolute favorite two people in the world walk in. My feelings about what was to happen tonight exited my mind and I walked eagerly toward them.

"What are you two doing here?" Eli whipped around with Lilly in his arms and grinned from ear to ear. He only gave me those smiles, and it warmed my heart that I was a very important person to him. And seeing that special smile only reminds me of the time he told me he loved me.

_Best day ever! _

"Finally, there you are! I have been circling around this hospital for forever! I thought I'd never find you!"

"It's true, daddy kept saying words like: damn, shit, fu-," Eli put his hand over her mouth as I shot daggers at him. Oh, he would be hearing about this later! He would actually never hear the end of it.

Over the past year I have really connected with Lily, I really feel as if I'm her own mom, and she feels it too, which is amazing. I don't want my little girl hearing those words, nor do I want her to be repeating them like she has a sailor's mouth.

I glared at Eli, as he defended, "No, I didn't…okay, maybe I did, but I couldn't find you anywhere and I was getting frustrated!"

"No excuse will save you, my love. Now, really, what are you doing here?" He gave me that smirk of his and squinted his left eye at me. Something he does when he knows he's in trouble. He does it because he knows I find it incredibly sexy on him.

"We are on our way to Fiona's house for their amazing, very girly sleepover. But, as we were going there, Lilly told me she had to see you or she would die!"

I laughed at Eli's words and the way he acted them out. He was just too adorable at times, though Lilly found him to be sometimes embarrassing. I can't wait until she turns fifteen, if she is _**this **_embarrassed already, teenage years will be loads of fun for Eli and I!

"I see. Well, come here Lily!" I opened my arms out to her, as she giggled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back!" Eli handed Lilly off to me and he took off to the bathroom. Lilly was kind of heavy for me, due to the fact that my muscles aren't strong enough after a long days work, so I went to a table and had her sit on my lap, "So, what are you and daddy going to do tonight without me?"

I smiled at her and let out a small laugh. Oh the innocence of a child. So cute and amazing at the exact same time!

"Oh, not much, all we will probably end up doing is just missing you!" I tickled her very small tummy and she giggled with delight, clapping her hands together like a small infant, "Daddy! Clare said that all you two will be doing tonight is missing me!"

"Of course! What else could we possibly do without you?" Eli winked at me and it shot a tingle to my spine. All of the nerves that had fled my body came running back into place, "Now, we really should get going."

"Aw, but we just got here!" Lily clung tighter to me as Eli tried to pull her off of my lap, but she wouldn't budge. Eli even tried tickling her, which always worked. I gave Eli a worried look when he seemed to figure something out. He took a step back away from the table, "Okay, but we really need to get going…Fiona is expecting us and she said the first thing you two were going to do was make-up!"

Lilly got off of my lap and jogged towards the door of the cafeteria, screaming, "Come on, daddy!" She exited the eating area, but we weren't worried. Every employee knows her now and they aren't going to let her go outside by herself. Plus, Betty is right there and I know she'll see her and keep her busy.

I stood up, and Eli wrapped his arms around me, embracing me into a hug, "Are you still sure about tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I'm nervous as hell, but I love you so much and I can't w-wait to do this-s." I was a stuttering fool and I put on a very fake smile just to fool him. He saw right through it though. He grabbed my face in his hands, "I am too, but I swear that I'm going to make it the most specialist night of your life!"

"Specialist, Eli? That isn't even a word!" I giggled as he dropped his hands and placed them in his pockets, "It should be. But on a serious note, if you get home tonight and you feel as if you're not ready again…that's okay, Clare. I'll have just as much fun being with you without worrying about my daughter as I would if we were naked in a bed together."

"Betty talked to you, didn't she?" He laughed and placed his hands in a defending position. Ugh! Why did she have to do that to me? That is so embarrassing! Why can't people just let me be nervous? I have no idea why they can't, but whatever! "She may have said something like, don't pressure the poor girl…if you do, you'll only lose her!"

I rolled my eyes at the possibility of that being true. Eli could never lose me, not because of this.

**Not because of anything.**

"Of course she said that. Well, I promise I'm ready, all of me is ready for you-wow that sounded dirty. Anyway, you get what I mean. And if for some bizarre reason I come home tonight and feel unready for what we plan then I'll let you know right away. Then, we'll talk or something, okay?"

"Okay." I stepped toward him and placed a very light and gentle, but much needed kiss, on his soft lips. There wasn't really much to respond to, but I knew Eli loved the kiss just as much as I did. We probably would have stayed like that for a longer amount of time if it weren't for Lilly, who tugged at our legs, "Daddy, can we pwease go to Fiona's now?"

We both looked down at the most adorable girl rocking the most upsetting pout. No wonder Lilly always gets her way. She has Eli wrapped around that little finger of hers. I'm just surprised that Eli hasn't realized her technique in manipulation yet, "Alright, baby girl, let's go!"

"And I'll see you, tonight! Remember specialist!" He pecked my lips, and out the doors they went. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That guy was crazy, but he was my crazy guy and I loved him so much.

I sighed in a blissful daze, while walking through the cafeteria and out to the lobby where Betty sat, "You're in trouble! How could you tell Eli that?" She had a sheepish look on her face, and I just couldn't stay mad at her.

She was really just looking out for me, I should be flattered really, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted him to make sure you were ready. He knows you better than anyone; I mean, he can seriously read you like a book without you even blinking."

I laughed at her words, which were true. It was bittersweet really. It's cute that Eli paid me so much attention that he knew every detail about me, so that if even something was slightly off, he can sit me down and have me spill my guts out to him.

My break downs always end in me crying like a baby, and then him comforting me, which he's _**really **_good at. But for all of those reasons, it is also a bad thing! Why would you want to never have a bad day without someone being like 'what's wrong?'

"You're right, you're just looking after me, and I should be thanking you."

I gave her a smile as she reached underneath her desk and pulled out a file, "Come on Dr Edwards, you have another patient!"

* * *

><p>I reached into my purse, in search for my keys. I have the biggest purse and I always have every necessity in it. Eli likes to say that my purse is way too big and I don't need any of the useless shit I have within it. Well, that is just a bunch of baloney! I finally found my keys at the very bottom; they must have fallen out of the pocket.<p>

I pushed it into the key hole and unlocked the door. Eli was very uptight about always making sure the door was closed and locked at all times, no matter what. I opened the door and stepped inside. I threw my purse down on the ottoman, and took my jacket and scarf off, placing them on the coat rack.

_**It wasn't until I took my shoes off, that I saw rose petals covering the floor.**_

They were very neatly placed, one petal and then another, and then another, leading down to who knows where. They were basically creating a pathway. I smiled, and finished taking off my shoes and then followed the pink petals. It led to a note on the table behind the couch. The anticipation was killing me as I opened it up.

_You have found the first note! Good for you, now follow the petals into a food place where you will receive a tasty delight._

I put the note down and followed the petals, though I knew it was leading me to the kitchen. Where else is a food place in a house? I looked high and low for 'a tasty delight' or even another note, but I found nothing. But then, I decided to look into the refrigerator. Nothing was in there, but I glanced in the freezer too, and I found another note.

_You follow directions well, like always, you are also a very good seeker. Now try to follow the pink petals again, but this time make sure you don't get lost!_

The note was confusing and didn't make a lot of sense to me. I laughed out loud after reading it a few more times, only to reveal when I turned it over to see Eli's hand writing again.

_Yeah, this note didn't make sense to me either._

See? He reads me like a book, even if I'm not there! It's insane. I walked down the hall and up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I realized I had three ways to go.

"Well, which way am I supposed to go?" I looked up and saw a note on Lilly's bedroom door. I grabbed it,

_Stuck now, huh?_ _Yeah, I know…but it's okay, because I'm sure you know which way to go. After all, there isn't a lot of places my Clare Edwards would want to do this the first time, now is there?_

At first I thought he meant the notes, but then I realized what he really meant and I automatically turned right. There isn't any other place I would want my first time with Eli to be besides on his bed in his bedroom. There was a note on his door as well, "Oh, look! Another note! Shocking, isn't it?"

_Wrong way!_

What? Maybe he doesn't know me all too well. So I turned around and walked straight forward which led to the guest bathroom and guest bedroom. And on the table outside, there lied another note.

_Wrong way!_

What in the world? Then I heard Eli's door slam shut and my head immediately turned around and saw the shut door once again, seeing a brand new note there. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. As much as I hate to admit it, this is crazy fun! I walked toward it and read the note.

_Just kidding, you were right the first time!_

Oh yes, because I didn't see that one coming! I laughed softly and took in a deep breath. I held it in for a little while before letting it out. This is it…the moment where everything starts. The start of something amazing, that'll last forever. I opened the door softly and came inside. I took in the appearance of the room. It looked exactly the same as before. No candles, no petals, no nothing. There was one thing though…another note!

_I told you I'd make it specialist!_

"Only Eli," I felt two warm arms surround me and pull me close to them. Feeling him behind me only made this all the more real, and my heart started to pound hard from the realization. The nerves from before started overwhelming me, almost making sick.

"You're sure about this Clare? Your heart is beating really fast."

I turned around in his arms and smiled at him, small tears forming in my eyes from just utter delight, "I love you so much. I wouldn't dare to dream of not doing this with you today, right here, in this bedroom. I'm just nervous, which is normal. It's nothing to be worried about, I promise."

He gave me the most breath taking smile known to all man. It was absolutely the most stunning thing I have ever witnessed on Elijah Goldsworthy's face. He took my hand and placed it on his heart; I felt the rapid beating beneath my hand. It was his way of telling me that all I said was true for him too. I didn't need him to tell me the words, I just knew.

I saw a picture behind him; it was that one that I loved. It was of Eli, Lilly, and I. I walked over to it and placed my hand on it. I smiled, grinning from ear to ear, remembering the day it was taken, "It's a stunning picture, huh? Yeah, I know…I'm in it."

"You are the smuggest person I have ever met in my entire life!" He chuckled and came over to where I stood. He turned me to face him and he placed his hands on my hip bones, "And yet, you still love me."

"Isn't that the truth?" He came closer to me, backing me up against the wall, the picture frame lightly hitting the top of my head. His head moved closer to mine, and we were so close, that I could swallow his breath. I know that sounds creepy, but it's true. His lips hovered over mine for far too long before he finally closed the very tiny space that separated us.

We stayed like that for a long time, just kissing like no one's business. It started gentle and sweet, but it took a turn a very hard turn. It became needy and desperate, hot and really heavy. I didn't mind one bit though, I had been waiting for this all day long. But when getting air into our bodies became a problem, we were forced a part.

After we caught our breaths, a sudden question came into my mind, one that Eli and I had never talked about before. For some strange reason we just never had, and I needed to ask this before we were really _**together**_**. **

"Eli?" He nodded his head at me to continue.

I walked around him and sat fully on the bed, crossing my legs in the process. He followed me onto the bed and sat across from me so that he was looking directly into my eyes, "Would you want more kids…with me?"

His smile and eyes were literally brighter then the sun on a summer day, "Clare, I had no idea you wanted kids. I mean, I know you love Lilly and all, but I didn't think you would want one of your own."

"Of course I do, Eli! And nothing would make me happier than to have you be the father. So, is that a yes? You want kids with me?" He pushed me back to lie down and he climbed on top of me. He kissed my lips chastely, while grunting a "Hell yes."

His hands traveled down to my sides, rubbing the pad of his thumbs over my hip bones. I was falling under a spell from his menstruations, as I whimpered, breaking the kiss. Eli smirked, leaning up to tug at his shirt, disposing it on the other side of the room.

I swallowed the severely large, nervous lump in my throat, as I had an actual, good look at Eli. The only times I've seen him without a shirt on was during the summer, on a hot day, or when he got out of the shower. All those times I couldn't get a solid look at him because either Lilly would interrupt it, or he would put on his shirt.

"You okay?" Eli asked, leaning down to kiss my jaw line, as I nodded, "Y-yeah, you're just uh-you look really…how am I supposed to compete with you Eli?"

Physically, Eli had slightly toned abs and muscular arms, how was a five foot six woman, that weighs one hundred and ten pounds compete with that?

"There's no need to compete, you win, hands down…before the game even begins," Eli whispered, leaning on his hands for support while his lips slowly sucked on any piece of skin he could touch.

I whimpered, closing my eyes and deciding to just enjoy what was happening, "Oh Clare, you're so beautiful."

His hands slowly moved down my torso, tugging at the hem of my shirt, "May I?"

"Just do it," I smiled eagerly, the fresh air in the room blowing onto my bare skin.

Eli grinned, attacking my newly found skin that he could touch. He was like a kid in a candy store, and I was most certainly not going to stop him. His hands strolled up to my breasts, cupping them gently through the fabric of my bra.

I moaned, closing my eyes and biting back my lip, "You okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"If I wanted you to stop, I'd tell you Eli…J-just keep going," I groaned, my back arching into his bare torso, while his lips relished my breasts. The butterflies in my stomach exploded when I felt his lips tug at the clasp in the front of my bra.

"It'll feel even better if this was out of the way," he commented, and my heart raced, as the man I loved hovered above me, a caring, yet lust-filled smile on his face.

"You can take it off," his fingers couldn't move fast enough, before I leaned up, gripping his lanky hands, "Only if, you take off your jeans. I don't want to be the only one…naked."

"Your wish is my command."

Eli flung his pants, and my pants soon joined his in the corner of the room. My body sunk into the bed sheets, my cheeks turning a shade of scarlet as Eli didn't make a move, just continued to stare at me. His green orbs glared at my body, and I choked out, "I-I told you I couldn't compete with you, I-I'm sorry that I can't be pretty, or get you aroused, I'm-."

Eli cut me off, pressing his lips to mine, keeping my head in place with the back of his hand, until he pulled away, "Enough about over thinking Clare, just act. You aren't a doctor right now, you don't have to worry about using vocabulary like aroused…I'm horny, and I want you because I love you, isn't that enough?"

"More than enough," I pulled Eli down into a heated kiss, as I did something out of my league. I stroked my fingers over his chest, his muscles clenching beneath my touch. He whimpered, his eyes clenching shut as I confessed, "I love you so much Eli…just so, so much."

"I want to show you how much I love you Clare," he whispered, as I locked my eyes with his, the fabric of my bra that was once covering my chest, was now gone. My eyes squeezed shut, as I held onto Eli.

I still had scars on my thighs from the accident, which made me self conscious enough, but now that he was staring at my chest, made me feel even more self conscious. It was like my heart was going to rip through my chest.

"Open your eyes," he whispered pleadingly, folding a curl behind my ear, "I don't want to see your disappointed face."

"How do you know it's disappointed if you haven't looked yet?" Eli asked, his lips touching my earlobe, goose bumps rising on my spine.

I exhaled, before slowly opening my eyes, to see Eli, a smirk on his face and his eyes glistening, "Is this a look of a disappointed man?"

"N-no, I-," those were the only two words I had the privilege in stuttering out of my lips before Eli caressed my breasts, while his lips attacked my quivering lips. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly, enjoying his rough, yet gentle touch.

It was somewhere in the middle, which was perfect.

Eli's thumb and index finger connected, as he lightly tugged at the nipple on my right breast, sending a chill up my spine. I whimpered, as Eli licked the valley between my breasts, "O-oh Eli, hm…"

My back arched eagerly and uncontrollably, as I felt Eli's erection poke my inner thigh, "S-sorry Clare, you're just…this is turning me on, and I can't help it."

"It's fine Eli," I smiled, as he wrapped his arms around me, our chests clashing together, "I'm…I'll admit it, if I were a guy, I'd have an erection too right now."

"Are you trying to tell me something Edwards?" I smacked his chest lightly, "No, but I'm trying to infer that I'm a woman, and I am very…very horny right now."

My pelvic region was beginning to burn with sexual tension, and looking at Eli for more than a minute more with those boxers on was driving me insane. I wanted to see him, all of him, every inch of him or I'd jump out the window.

"C-can we take these off and get started?" I asked, placing my fingers between his boxers and skin, our heavy pants filling the air, our lips inches away, "Go ahead…"

My fingertips shook as I trembled, trying to get his boxers off of him without making a complete fool of myself. He smirked, realizing how nervous I was from my shaking hands, "I'll do it Clare, I was just kidding."

"Oh."

Eli kissed my lips, as my eyelids fluttered closed, enjoying his tongue battling with mine. I leaned forward; forcing my mouth forward as Eli chuckled, breaking the kiss. I smiled in relief, my cheeks stained red, but I really didn't care at this moment. Eli's boxers were off, and the only thing separating us was my panties.

He towered over me once again, his bare, erected member rubbing against my open legs, "A-are you ready Clare?"

His long fingers traced the outline of my panties, and I gulped nervously, when I felt his finger touch the wet spot of my undergarments, "Don't be embarrassed Clare…it's normal."

"It's embarrassing," I retorted.

"Honestly Clare, if it was up to me, I would've cum the second you took your shirt off, but I had to hold myself back," he admitted, a sly smile on his face as my heart raced, "O-okay, I'll admit, that's pretty funny."

"See? Just relax, and tell me if you want to stop," I nodded arching my hips up so he could remove my panties. I felt the piece of cloth sliding down my thighs, and I moaned unintentionally, when his fingers latched onto my bundle of nerves.

This was the first time a man has ever touched me without me having to finish him off first. This was the first time that a man was giving me pleasure, without it being a trade off.

"Hm," Eli applied pressure to my clit with the pad of his thumb, as I squealed, my back rising without my control. I could feel his smirk on me as his right hand slid underneath my back, forcing my body upwards even further.

The feeling was indescribable, and I squirmed, until my jaw dropped, my eyes clenching shut when I felt his tongue coax my region. He placed his hands on my two thighs, holding them down with all of his might, considering I was fidgeting like a mad woman.

_I couldn't help it, what he was doing just felt so dang good. _

"You know," I moaned loudly, as his tongue continued to swirl over my pulsing flesh, "I could-I could-I could really…oh my god!"

"Get used to this!" I screamed, my breath hitching as my fists gripped the bed sheets beneath us. My head was buried in the pillow, a wave of pleasure and bliss coming over me as my thighs shook. I felt Eli's hair against my thighs as he kissed up my leg, to my stomach, and then reached my face, "Now, how was that for a first timer?"

"Y-you never did that before, like…to anybody?" I asked, out of breath, stars slightly blurring my vision, "I've had the opportunity…but uh, the women weren't really worth it, unlike one that was…"

"Oh Eli," he kissed my lips, before asking, "So, you ready to make a baby?"

I giggled, as he lined himself up at my entrance, "Wait! Do you want me to…you know…I mean, do you think that you need me to get you…give you an orga-."

He cut me off, kissing my lips, and I silently thanked him, because if I got that last word out I knew I would've officially embarrassed myself.

"I'm ready Clare, it was just you that I was worried about," he whispered honestly, as I nodded, wrapping my arms around his head, and burying my head into his neck, "Okay Eli, I'm ready."

"You sure?" He asked, his lips brushing against my chin.

"I-I'm positive, just…just be careful, I haven't done this…in a while," I admitted, my cheeks burning up as he smirked, "Well, prepare yourself to get lost in a world of love with me."

I gasped, an immense amount of pleasure taking over my body when I felt Eli plunge into me. He did it quickly, so no pain was really felt. It's not like I was a virgin anyways, but the fact that I've been out of commission for a while could've always been a cause of pain.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, and then I realized that I didn't respond to him, because I was lost. I'm lost in another world, a better place, all thanks to him.

I shook my head, kissing his lips as he inched forward, his chest colliding with mine as I lay back in the bed. His hips jerked forward, earning a surprised squeak from me, "Hm, deeper Eli…deeper."

At this point, I didn't even know what I was saying, just chanting out what my body craved for.

Eli's hardened, pulsing length pounded me in the right spots, and the way his hips swerved, hitting me where I needed him, made me moan in complete bliss. I gripped his shoulders for support, as I kissed him frantically, while his fingers raked through my curls.

"Hm, I love you so much," he groaned, the sound of our skin slapping together filling the air as I froze, a feeling so overwhelming that I shook. My legs shook, my fingers shook, and even my lips quivered. What I was feeling, was ecstasy ridden.

Eli continued to push into me, helping me ride out my orgasm, as I whimpered, kissing his lips, filling his mouth with moans and growls. He smirked against my lips, and I pulled away from his mouth, to lean my head on his shoulder, and breathe heavily. My heart was racing, as I felt Eli fill me, his seed warming my entire body.

He let out a chuckle, as he placed his thumb beneath my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, "W-we did it Clare…we did it."

I nodded, my eyelids growing heavy from being so "active", "I-I don't know what to say Eli…besides thank you, for everything."

Eli kissed my lips, before I yawned, "Here, let me clean you up and then I'll put you to bed."

I giggled, when Eli unexpectedly pulled out of me, while he darted into the bathroom. I smiled, noting his bangs sticking to his head from sweating. But I didn't care, I liked my man hot and sweaty, I wouldn't want him any other way.

"Spread your legs a little," Eli inched my thighs apart, wiping away the noticeable leakage from him, "…and, you're all set."

Eli placed a kiss on my stomach, then he trailed kisses up to my lips, before whispering, "Ready to go to sleep? I don't know about you but my legs are killing me."

I giggled, "I'm doing alright…as long as I'm with you."

Eli picked me up bridal style, moving the blanket as he plopped me down on top of him. I smirked, cuddling into his bare body. I placed my head over his heart, hearing the thumping in rhythm. I giggled, kissing his chest, "I love you so much Eli."

"This is only just the beginning Clare, remember that," he whispered, kissing my temple, and as I closed my eyes, I felt a little weight at the end of the bed.

I glanced up at Eli, as he smirked, "It's just Eclare, I had to convince Lilly not to take her because Fiona is allergic to cats."

"Aw, I miss Lilly," I admitted, as Eli nodded, "Me too…but she couldn't be here tonight, it just wasn't an option. Although, I do miss my little girl."

Eclare climbed up the bed, cuddling into the opposite side of where I was, "Aw, Eli she wants you to pet her, look she's purring."

"Yeah, and so are you," Eli joked, kissing my head as I closed my eyes, "You know, if I wasn't so tired I'd hit you but you wore me out."

"I wore you out?" Eli retorted, "Clare, you're like a lean, mean fuc-."

I eyed him, as he smiled, "I mean…a lean, mean, love making machine."

"That's what I thought you said," I kissed his lips, resting my head over his beating heart, "You know…I love you so much Eli, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sleep was quickly taking over me, my body intertwined with Eli's as he stroked my hair, whispering, "Without you, Clare Edwards my life would be like trying to find a door in a room without a door. You helped me, you helped Lilly, and I wouldn't ask for any other woman in the world, besides you. You're family now, and someday, when I can afford a big, fancy ring, I will put one on your finger. God gave me you, an angel from heaven, and I'm so glad…that he decided to let us cross paths."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PATHS WE CROSS<strong>

**Reviews?**


End file.
